Sirena
by Sarameliss
Summary: ¡TERMINADO! Gracias a los celos de una hechicera, Ginny se ha convertido en sirena... ¿Que buen mago podrá ayudarla? Un DG algo predecible, espero que lean y dejen reviews.
1. Sirena I

_**Dedicado a Yami.**_

**Sirena**

Necesitaba relajarse y alejarse un poco del mundo. No es que su vida fuera mala, todo lo contrario: Tenia un buen trabajo, Pansy Parkinson al fin se había hartado de el, era el soltero mas codiciado… ¿Qué mas quería un hombre? Pero de vez en cuando uno debía alejarse un poco del mundo, no importa la maravillosa vida que se tenga…

Así que el, Draco Malfoy, estaba en su casa de playa, sentado en la terraza leyéndose un buen libro.

Pronto se aburrió del libro así que se fue a caminar por la playa.

En eso estaba, hasta que vio algo bastante curioso en una roca que estaba a unos metros… Era como si alguien estuviera sentado en la piedra, pero eso era imposible… ¿O no lo era?

Se subió en una pequeña lancha muggle q había comprado, y la hechizo para que no hiciera ruido.

Mientras se iba acercando pudo notar, que en efecto, una persona estaba sentada en la piedra, y que era una chica… pelirroja… con cola de pez… ¿Con cola de pez?

_Una chica con cola de pez _-pensó Draco frunciendo el entrecejo-. _Se parece una sirena de esas que se inventaron los muggles… Pero ese tipo de sirenas no existe, ¿o si? _

Pues al parecer, si.

Draco sacó su varita e hizo aparecer una cuerda alrededor de la sirena. Esta, al parecer se sorprendió y se iba a tirar al agua, pero Draco fue más rápido e hizo un hechizo que llevo hacia la lancha a la horrorizada sirena.

Draco la observo detenidamente. Pelirroja… Pecas… Ojos avellana… ¿A quién se le parecía?

¡¿Qué quieres de mi! –Exclamo alarmada la sirena-. ¿Quieres llevarme a un maldito circo muggle y ganarte un par de monedas, acaso?

¿Hablas nuestro idioma? –pregunto Draco extrañado.

¡¡¿¿Qué idioma crees que estoy hablando, pues! –exclamo la sirena enojada. Draco pudo notar en sus ojos que estaba muerta de miedo.

Cierto… Hum… no sabia que existían estas clases de sirenas… -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

¿Eres… brujo? –pregunto la sirena mirándolo con grandes ojos.

¿Crees que un muggle podría haberte traído a esta lancha?

Entonces… ¿Si eres? –pregunto emocionada-. ¿Eres mago? ¿Pue… Puedes volver a convertirme en humana? –pregunto esperanzada.

¿Eras humana? –pregunto Draco, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la casa.

Pues… Era… -dijo la sirena sonrojándose.

¿Cómo te llamas?

Ginny… Ginny Weasley…

Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola de nuevo! Después de tanto he decidido escribir un fic nuevo, que, como pueden notar, no será otro one shot como esos que estaba haciendo últimamente...

Espero que les haya gustado este especie de _prologo. _Prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar como en fics anteriores, prometido!

Y ya saben, si le gusto y quieren que continue, dejen rr, si no, también...

Cuidense muchisimo!

Kisses!


	2. Sirena II

**Sirena**

**Cap 2.**

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Ginny… Ginny Weasley…_

_-_¿Weasley? _-¡Weasley! ¡Con razón se le parecía tan conocida!_-. ¡Weasley! ¡Por supuesto! Con ese pelo rojo y esas pecas, ¿Quién mas podrías ser?

_-_Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos? –pregunto Ginny, mirándolo detenidamente.

_-_¿No me reconoces, pobretona? –preguntó Malfoy burlonamente.

Ginny lo miro más detenidamente…

_-_No se… -dijo Ginny-. No… ¡Malfoy!

_-_El mismo –dijo Draco con superioridad.

Ginny sintió que sus esperanzas se iban… ¿Por qué cuando al fin se encontraba con un mago, tenia que ser justamente Malfoy?

_-_Pero… ¿Quién te convirtió en sirena? –Preguntó Draco-. Todo el mundo mágico te daba por muerta… Te buscaron por cielo y tierra durante cinco años…

_-_Pues les falto buscarme por agua –dijo Ginny amargamente.

_-_¿Y quien te convirtió en sirena, Weasley? –pregunto Malfoy, medio burlón.

_-_Una hechicera de magia antigua-dijo Ginny con odio.

_-_¿Una hechicera de magia antigua? –pregunto Draco extrañado-. ¿Hay gente que practica eso aun?

_-_Pues ya ves… -dijo Ginny-. ¿Y? ¿Me volverás a convertir en humana?

Draco la miro.

_-_¿Y que gano yo con eso? –pregunto Draco.

_-_Saber que hiciste una buena acción y mi eterno agradecimiento –dijo Ginny mirándolo con ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

_-_Humm… Creo que eso no es suficiente… -dijo Draco mirándola.

_-_¿Qué quieres de mi?

_-_Hace mucho que no tengo compañía, Weasley… -dijo mirándola con aire libidinoso.

_-_¿En eso es lo único que pensáis los hombres?

_-_Aceptas o no, Weasley. Además es un trato justo, convertirte en humana no será nada fácil… Tendría que buscar en varios libros… Es magia antigua… Entiendes, ¿verdad?

Ginny apretó los dientes, enojada. Pero, mirara por donde mirara, no tenia otra opción…

_-_¿Qué dices, Weasley? ¿Aceptas o prefieres volver al mar?

Ginny suspiro profundamente.

_-_A… acepto –dijo cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente.

_-_Buena elección, Weasley –dijo Draco-. Pero… ¿Dónde te voy a tener? ¡Porque tampoco pienso quedarme una vida en esta casa! Pero bueno… Mientras tanto te tendrás que quedar en esta playa… Supongo que estarás acostumbrada al frió de la noche.

_-_Si, no te preocupes –dijo Ginny-. Solo te agradecería que me quitaras estas…

_-_¡Oh! Claro, claro –Draco hizo un movimiento con la varita y las cuerdas cayeron.

_-_Bueno, creo que nos vemos mañana… -dijo Ginny lanzó al agua (aun estaban en la lancha)-. ¡Nos vemos, Malfoy! –y se hundió en el agua.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco se paso toda la noche buscando información sobre como podría convertir a Ginny en humana de nuevo, pero para nada, porque no encontró ni una miserable pista…

_-_¿No encontraste nada? –pregunto Ginny desilusionada.

_-_No… Y dudo que lo encuentre por ahora… -dijo Draco-. Esa es magia muy antigua… Se como convertir a un humano en algún animal y volverlo a convertir, pero ¿en sirena? ¡Y en una sirena de esas que se inventaron los muggles! Ese ser… No existe… Solo en la imaginación…

_-_Bueno… -dijo Ginny triste-. Pero igual seguirás buscando, ¿verdad? ¡Tengo unas ganas inmensas de volver a convertirme en humana y volver a ver a mi familia!

Lo decía con tal anhelo que hasta Draco tenía unas ganas inmensas de que se volviera a convertir en humana… Aunque nunca se lo diría, claro esta.

_-_Weasley… ¿Cómo es vivir en el mar? –pregunto Draco, cambiando de tema.

_-_Puedes ver cosas muy hermosas –respondió Ginny-. Pero es bastante solitario, a decir verdad. Un día me di un gran susto al encontrarme frente a frente con un tiburón –río Ginny-. Nunca me había asustado tanto…

Draco sonrió.

_-_Me imagino, debió ser una experiencia bastante mala para ti.

_-_Oh, lo fue –corroboró Ginny-. Desde ese día solo andaba con delfines.

_-_¿Y un delfín va a espantar a un tiburón?

_-_Los delfines son muy juguetones, y te puedo asegurar que los tiburones odian eso –asintió Ginny.

_-_Ya veo… -dijo Draco-. ¿No tienes hambre? ¿Qué comes allá abajo? –pregunto Draco con curiosidad.

_-_Peses.

_-_¿Crudos? –pregunto Draco con asco.

_-_No hay muchas maneras de cocinar en el mar, Malfoy –dijo Ginny divertida.

_-_Puedes decirme Draco.

_-_Pues entonces tu dime Ginny.

_-_Bien.

_-_Bien.

_-_¿No te gustaría come una comida… cocinada? -pregunto Draco.

_-_¡Claro que si! –dijo Ginny entusiasmada-. ¡Hace muchísimo tiempo que no como comida humana!

_-_Me imagino –respondió el rubio.

Pusieron una mesa con la mitad dentro del agua, y Draco ayudo a Ginny a subirse en la silla.

_-_¡Esto esta delicioso! –Exclamo Ginny-. No cocinaste tú, ¿verdad?

_-_¿Qué tiene que haya cocinado yo? –pregunto Draco, divertido-. ¿Insinúas que cocino mal? –dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

_-_No cocinaste tú –afirmo Ginny, mientras daba otro bocado.

_-_Si quieres saber la verdad, fue mi elfo domestico que cocino –dijo Draco-. Así que no te preocupes, no te dará una indigestión.

Ginny rió.

_-_Eso espero.

Después de comer se quedaron charlando un buen rato. Era bastante agradable hablar con ella.

Al caer la noche Draco comenzó de nuevo su búsqueda para poder convertir a Ginny en humana, pero buscaba y buscaba y no encontraba nada.

Paso casi un mes. Draco había ordenado que le mandaran el trabajo a su casa de playa. Mientras, la relación de ellos dos iba volviéndose mas estrecha. A Draco incluso se le había olvidado el porque intentaba volver a Ginny humana de nuevo, ahora lo hacia porque se imaginaba la cara radiante de Ginny cuando descubriera como volver a convertirla en humana…

_-_¡Lo tengo! –exclamo Draco.

Al fin lo tenía. ¡La poción que volvería a Ginny humana otra vez!

**Notas de la autora: **_¡Hola! Para que vean, no duro tanto, aquí estoy. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en lo personal a mi me gusto mucho, pero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra. _

_En el próximo capitulo se explicara mejor el porque Ginny se convirtió en sirena. Ahora me gustaría aclarar algo que me preguntaron varias personas. ¿Por qué Ginny no se acordó de Malfoy? Fácil. Ginny estuvo varios años bajo el agua, acordándose de su familia y de sus amigos, y Malfoy no es precisamente uno de sus amigos mas queridos, así que era normal que no se acordara de el desde que lo vio. _

_Y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, no saben cuanto me animaron, en especial en estos tiempos que tengo exámenes. En realidad se los agradezco mucho:_

**Isabella Riddle**: _¡Eoo! Que bueno que te haya gustado. Y mírame aquí, para que veas que no soy como la Valery jajaja, no hace falta amenazas… Pero con Valery si hay que tomar medidas drásticas… He estado pensando en amarrarla a la silla de la pc con una escopeta en la cabeza, a ver si escribe algo ¿Qué te parece? Jejejeje, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, ¡Besos!  
_

**MoNi WeAsLeY**: _¡Holaaaaaaaaa! Jejeje, pues este fic no se parece mucho a la sirenita no, solo en el color de cabello, pero igual es muy bueno el fic, por lo menos a mi me gusto mucho como esta yendo el fic. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, Cuidate mucho! _

**lauranamalfoyrin:** _¡Epa, Lauuu! Aquí ya se responden algunas de tus preguntas… Y es un poco más largo que el anterior, aunque el que viene si será largo. Y hablando de todo un poco ¿Cuándo actualizas vuelve y misión, eh? ¡Vamos a ver si actualizas pronto, porque si que te estas tardando mucho! Es una amenaza…! Por otra lado, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejes rr! ¡Kisses!_

**Valery Ryddle**_: ¡Hola, Vale! Aquí se te responden todas tus preguntas. Y fíjate que no soy como tuuuuuuuuuuuu! Que no actualizas ni por que te peguen un palo… ¡Vamos a ver! Ya yo tengo varias ideas para hacerte escribir… Cada una mas malévolo que otra… jajajajaja, no te creas! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y que dejes review! Y por cierto, ¿Qué paso con el fic que supuestamente íbamos hacer? Vamos a ver si te conectas pronto. ¡Y cuidate mucho! En serio te lo digo…_

**Luciana:** _¡Hola! Que bueno que te gusto mi fic, espero que este cap también te guste, Besos!_

**Sailor alluminem siren:** _Hola! Ya actualice, me alegro mucho que te guste, sigue dejando reviews ¡Kisses!_

**CoNnY-B** ¡_Hola! Si, a mi también me parece una historia muy original! Creo que ya era hora de una historia como esta… Lamentablemente la tuve que escribir yo, lo cual no están bueno, pero buee… Alguien tenia que hacerlo u.u Espero que te siga gustando, cuídate mucho!_

_PD: ¿Ves que no me tarde?_

**yalimie** _¡Hola, Yami! Me alegro que te haya gustado! De verdad que yo te hubiera querido hacer el RHr, ¡Pero es que esa pareja no me sale! ¡Espero que te haya gustado…! Aunque no sea de la pareja que te guste, y aquí te salio un capitulo mas largo, para que no te quejes! Cuídate mucho Yami, ¡Bye!_

**Azkaban:** _¡Hola! Que bueno que te pareció interesante, espero que sigas leyendo, aunque se que no te gusta esta pareja, pero bue… u.u ¡Cuídate mucho, bye!_

**Flopy-Black** _Me alegro de que te gustara, sigue leyendo y dejando rr! Bye!_

**MBlack**_ Pues ya ves que si actualice pronto, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo ¡Bye!_

**Pilika-LastHope** _jejejeje, yo que fue la escritora no se me el nombre de makli yo no se que… jajaja! Ya veré cuando comienzo a escribir esa, pero mientras actualizo esta . Espero que te haya gustado! Sigue dejando reviews! ¡Bye!_

**Fabisa** _¿pkm? No entendí eso, pero supongo que es que esta bueno el fic, ¿no? ' eso espero, y además espero también que haya gustado este capitulo, ¡Cuídate y sigue dejando rr!_

**vio-chan:** _¡Hola, compatriota! Que bueno que haya parecido interesante el fic, me alegro mucho. Espero que cumplas y me dejes review en cada capitulo, no sabes lo mucho que me animan a seguir. ¡Cuídate mucho, kisses!_

**VeRiTo Granger:** _¡Veryyyyyyyyyyy! ¿Cómo estassssss? Uff, hace mucho que no hablo contigo… Vi que me hablabas hoy, pero cuando regrese ya no estabas… ¡Conéctate otra vez! Y me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, a ver si te gusta también este capitulo, y continúa tu fic! Que ya quiero saber que pasaa! TQM "cuñaaa" jajajaja… ¡Besos!_

**Laura Melissa** _Bueno, mija, a ti sin coro que ni se que decirte, me alegro que te haya gustado, y espero que sigas leyendo, pues, pero si no, pues ni modo, que le vamos a hacer…_

**andy --- que tiene mucho frió como para escribir su nick:** _¡Eoooo! Ya ves, aquí tienes otro capitulo mas de esta "interesante historia" jejeje, espero que te guste mucho y que sigas dejando rr! Y vamos a ver si buscas a Ashley para escribir tus fics, porque todavía no sale embarazada de los mellis, eh! Así que la puedes jalar de los pelos y darle par de patadas si es necesario jejeje… ¡Cuídate mucho, bss!_


	3. Sirena III

**Sirena**

**Cap. 3**

Al fin lo tenía. ¡La poción que volvería a Ginny humana otra vez!

_-_¡Lo tengo! –exclamo al llegar a la playa, donde estaba Ginny esperándolo, como todas las mañanas.

_-_¿En serio? ¿Lo tienes? ¿Me puedes convertir en humana otra vez?

_-_¡Si! Estoy seguro que es este, no puede ser otro –dijo Draco-. Solo hay un problema.

_-_¿Cuál? –pregunto Ginny, preocupada.

_-_La poción debe durar cociéndose de tres a cinco meses –dijo Draco.

_-_Bueno, espere cinco años por esto, creo que puedo esperar cinco meses mas, ¿no?

_-_Creo que si –respondió Draco-. Ya comencé a hacerla, es una poción bastante complicada, pero estoy seguro que la podré hacer. No por nada era el mejor en pociones…

_-_Claro. Eras "el alumno favorito de Snape" –dijo Ginny con voz chillona-. Ese… ¡Me hizo amargo toda mi estancia en Hogwarts!

Draco sonrió al recordar esos tiempos.

_-_Snape era un ejemplo como profesor. Creo que todos los profesores deberían ser con el.

_-_¡Estas loco! –exclamo Ginny horrorizada-. ¿Imaginas mi estancia en Hogwarts con todos los profesores como Snape?

El rubio soltó una carcajada.

_-_¡La mía habría sido estupenda!

_-_¡La tuya y la de todos los Slytherin! –Exclamo Ginny-. Como vivía favoreciéndolos…

De repente, sin saber como, estaban muy cerca el uno de otro. Sentían la respiración de su acompañante. Estaban muy cerca… más… más… Hasta que al fin se besaron.

Comenzó por un roce de labios, pero fue tornándose mas apasionado. Ginny comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y Draco la cargo y la puso sobre sus piernas (estaban recostados de un árbol, en la playa).

Al separarse, se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante breves segundos, antes de volverse a besar.

Así comenzó la relación entre ellos.

Pasaron los cinco meses y ya la poción estaba lista. Ginny estaba muy emocionada.

_-_¿Por qué no te la tomas? –pregunto Draco, al ver que Ginny miraba con duda la poción.

_-_Draco… Si me tomo esto y me convierto en humana… Bueno… Estaré totalmente desnuda y yo… -explico Ginny sonrojada.

_-_¡Ah! Claro, por supuesto… -Draco cogió una de sus camisas (que le quedaba totalmente grande a Ginny) y se la dio.

Cuando ya tenia la camisa puesta, Ginny se tomo la poción, pero no ocurrió nada.

_-_¡¿Qué pasa! –Exclamo Ginny, con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¿Por qué no pasa nada?

_-_No se… Estoy seguro de que prepare bien la poción… -dijo Draco, pensativo.

Ginny se abrazo fuertemente a Draco, mientras una lágrima se asomaba por su mejilla.

_-_No llores, Ginny –dijo Draco, acariciándole el cabello-. Te prometo que te preparare otra…

Draco le siguió acariciando el cabello. No entendía por que la poción no había funcionado. Se sentía frustrado. No le gustaba ver a Ginny así. La quería ver feliz… Le dolía verla triste, y no entendía el porque. Nunca había sentido algo así con una chica. A la mayoría se las llevaba a la cama y las botaba. Con la que más lejos había llegado era con Pansy… Y ni con ella había sentido eso. Era un sentimiento extraño que lo asustaba…

_-_¡Draco! –exclamo Ginny. Draco salio de sus pensamientos y la observo-. ¡Tengo piernas! ¡Mira! –dijo alargando una para que Draco la viera-. ¡Al parecer la poción solo es lenta! ¡Soy humana de nuevo! ¡Que alegría! –Ginny intento pararse, pero se callo.

Draco la ayudo a pararse. Ginny parecía un bebé aprendiendo a caminar. Pero había algo que no cuadraba.

Draco la guió hacia la playa, pero al tocar el agua, Ginny volvió a convertirse en sirena.

_-_¡¿Pero que…!

Draco la sacó del agua, hizo un movimiento con la varita para secarla, y volvió a convertirse en humana.

_-_¿Cada vez que me mojo me vuelvo a convertir en sirena?

_-_Al parecer, si… Pero eso no debería suceder… -dijo Draco.

_-_¡No importa! Es suficiente para poder ir a ver a mi familia –dijo Ginny-. Solo tengo que cuidar de no mojarme…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al día siguiente, después de comprarle algo de ropa a Ginny, fueron a la Madriguera.

Ginny vio la torcida casa donde había nacido y crecido. ¡Que felicidad volver a estar ahí! Corrió en dirección a ella y abrió la puerta. La mano le temblaba.

_-_¿Ho… Hola?

_-_¿Qué desea? –una mujer pequeña y rojiza, de rostro bondadoso apareció delante de ella.

_-_¿Mamá? –dijo Ginny tímidamente.

_-_¿Ginny? –pregunto la mujer mirándola-. ¿Ginny? ¡Mi Ginny! –Exclamo abrazándola fuertemente y con lágrima en los ojos-. ¡Mi Ginny! Creí… Creí que estabas muerta –la Sra. Weasley lloraba a lágrima viva-. Mira que linda estas… ¡Toda una mujer! Pero… ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

_-_¿Mamá? –Pregunto un chico extremadamente alto con cabello rojos y pecas-. ¿Qué pa…? ¿Ginny? –pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a la joven.

_-_¡Hola, Ron! –dijo Ginny se abalanzo sobre Ron y casi lo tira al piso-. ¡Hermanito, te extrañe tanto!

_-_Yo también… Wow… Nunca pensé volver a verte… ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Cómo es que te apareces ahora? –la expresión de Ron se había puesto dura de repente. Tendría que dar muchas explicaciones…

_-_Es una historia muy larga… Creo que seria mejor que estén todos para explicarlo mejor…

Todos (los que se encontraban ahí, que eran Ron, Hermione, George y Bill, que había tomado vacaciones) la recibieron calurosamente, muy feliz de que haya aparecido la niña perdida, y todos hicieron las mismas preguntas que Ron ¿Dónde estaba y por que aparecía ahora?

_-_¿Se acuerdan de Brian OConner?

_-_¿Tu antiguo novio? –Pregunto Ron frunciendo el ceño-. ¿El Revenclaw ese?

_-_El mismo –asintió Ginny-. Pues resulta que la familia de el le había arreglado matrimonio con la hija de una familia muy importante de Francia. Pues esta chica –que practicaba hechicería antigua- se entero de mi romance con Brian y me convirtió en sirena…

_-_¿En sirena? ¿Esa criaturas horribles que…?

_-_Mas bien era una sirena de esas que se inventaron los muggles –dijo Ginny-. Mitad mujer mitad pez.

_-_¿Si? –Pregunto Hermione, que ahora era la esposa de Ron y estaba embarazada de cinco meses-. ¿Estuviste viviendo en el mar por cinco años? ¿Nunca se desvaneció el hechizo?

_-_¡Pues tuvo que hacerlo! –Exclamo Ron-. ¿No ves que esta aquí ya?

_-_La verdad es que un mago me encontró, e hizo una poción para convertirme en humana de nuevo -Dijo Ginny.

_-_¡Pero seria muy difícil deshacer el hechizo de esa hechicera! –Reclamó Hermione-. ¡Es magia antigua!

_-_Pues si fue muy difícil –asintió Ginny-. Duro mucho tiempo en encontrar la poción que me convertiría en humana de nuevo…

_-_Pero… ¿Desapareció el hechizo completamente? –pregunto Hermione.

_-_Pues… La verdad es que no –dijo Ginny-. Si me mojo las piernas volveré a convertirme en sirena.

_-_¿Y donde esta ese mago? –pregunto el padre de Ginny.

_-_Me dejo aquí y se fue a su trabajo –Respondió Ginny.

_-_¿Cómo se llama? –Pregunto George, que era el único gemelo presente, ya que Fred se encontraba en Sortilegios Weasley.

_-_Pues… Draco Malfoy –Respondió Ginny, algo dudosa. No sabía como seria su relación actual con Malfoy, pero que ella recordara no era muy buena que digamos…

_-_¿Malfoy? –Pregunto Ron-. ¿El mismo Draco Malfoy que conocemos fue el que te convirtió otra vez en humana? ¿A cambio de que? ¡Por que dudo que lo hiciera por hacerte un favor!

Ginny se sonrojo. ¡Ni se acordaba de que ella había aceptado a acostarse con el a cambio de convertirla en humana! Y el tampoco se lo había recordado… aunque si era sincera se había imaginado muchas veces a Draco y a ella haciendo el amor…

_-_¿Y bien? –Insistió Ron.

_-_Pues… No, el no me pidió nada –Respondió Ginny.

Ron entorno los ojos.

_-_Malfoy no es una persona que hace favores a cambio de nada –dijo Ron

_-_Te digo que no me pidió nada. En serio.

_-_¿Segura? ¿No será no que nos quieres decir? –Bill, que hasta ahora había estado callado, habló.

_-_No, para nada –dijo Ginny-. En serio se los digo…

_-_Entonces no volverás a verlo, ¿verdad? –dijo Ron.

_-_Pues… Draco y yo nos hemos hecho muy amigos… y no veo ninguna razón para dejar de vernos –dijo Ginny, sonrojada.

_-_¿Cómo alguien puede ser amigo de… Malfoy? –Dijo Ron, como si la sola idea fuera absurda.

_-_Es bastante agradable hablar con el –dijo Ginny.

_-_Duraste mucho tiempo sin hablar con alguien, Ginny… Además creo que tu significado de "agradable" esta estropeado –dijo Ron, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

Ginny suspiro. No había remedio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de la "pequeña" fiesta de bienvenida que le hicieron sus hermanos, presentándoles sus esposas, y en algunos casos sus hijos también, Ginny subió exhausta a su habitación.

Todo estaba cual lo recordaba. Todo en el mismo sitio, y reluciente de limpio.

Ginny se tiro en su antigua cama y cerro los ojos. ¡Como había extrañado a su familia! Que agradable volverlos a ver a todos, ya casados, algunos con hijos, otros en espera, y otros intentando. Sonrió.

Ya casi se quedaba dormida cuando escucho que tocaban. En un principio pensó que era la puerta, pero luego descubrió que era una lechuza en la ventana.

Dejo entrar a la preciosa lechuza negra que le dejó una carta y se fue seguido.

Era de Draco que pedía verla en el Caldero Chorreante el día siguiente para desayunar. Ginny escribió una palabras en un pergamino y se la dio a la lechuza, que ululo y salio volando por la ventana abierta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny se duchó (y su madre secó con su varita) y se puso uno de los mejores conjuntos que tenia (que aun le servían).

Llegó al Caldero Chorreante por medio de polvos flu. Miró alrededor y notó que Draco no había llegado. Se sentó en una mesa, dispuesta a esperarlo.

Diez minutos después vio su reloj y vio que aun faltaban otros diez para la hora acordada. ¿Por qué había llegado tan temprano? Suspiró.

_-_Hola, preciosa. ¿Puedo acompañarla?

Ginny volteó y vio a un chico de ojos negros y cabello de igual color, de rasgos asiáticos. Se parecía a…

_-_¿Brian? –pregunto Ginny.

_-_¿Nos conocemos? –pregunto extrañado-. Por que de ser así, no creo haberme olvidado de tal belleza…

_-_Pues al parecer si lo hiciste –dijo la pelirroja-. Soy Ginny.

Brian se puso blanco.

_-_Pe… Pero… ¿No estas muerta?

_-_Estoy vivita y coleando –dijo Ginny, divertida por la expresión de Brian.

_-_Pero… ¡Te buscaron durante cinco años! ¿Dónde estabas?

_-_Es una historia muy larga…

_-_Pues mientras desayunamos me puedes ir contando –dijo Brian.

_-_No puedo, Brian, yo…

_-_Vamos, Ginny –la interrumpió Brian sujetándole una mano y acariciándola-. Para recordar viejos tiempos…

_-_Brian… -pero no pudo continuar, por que los labios de Brian estaban sobre los suyos.

Ginny abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se separo de el. Vio que Draco se dirigía hacia ellos, ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Los había visto besándose?

**Reviews:**

**Lil Granger** _¡Lilyyyyyyyyyyy! Sinceramente que no me esperaba un review tuyo por aquí:p sin coro, sin coro, pero que bueno que lo dejaste:D Y bueno, creo que tu idea es algo…. Loquilla, como toda tu, y si te soy sincera hasta lo he pensado… pro ya veremos que sale xD. Aunque no es para mis fics que tú tienes que tener idea, ¡si no para el tuyo! ¬¬ Que ya son SIETE meses y unos diecinueve o veinte días! SIIII! Los voy contando, aja, aja. Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide, ¿No fue usted, Señorita Lily, que me dijo a mí que iba a llevar un disquette con su foto para que yo la viera? Hummm… ¬¬ ¡Pa mi como que si! Quiero la foto! Si no te seguiré imaginando como suga mama! Piel morena, cabello blanco y enredado, con dos colitas y un perro para arriba y para abajo! Así que ta sabes! MI FOTO! Y cambiando de tema ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capi:D Porque si te gusto me dejaras rr, si no te gusto, también me dejaras rr  :) ¡Cuídate mucho, suga mamaaa:D xDD_

**Fabisa:** _¡Hola! Jejeje me alegro que pkm signifique algo bueno. Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap uno. En cuento a 'mas largo'… la verdad que los caps salen como salen, yo solo escribo, y donde veo que se pone mas interesante la cosa lo corto… así de sencillo… jejeje, espero que te haya gustado este capi, y también espero ver un rr tuyo en mi casilla, lo esperare con ansias! ¡Cuídate!_

**VeRiTo Granger:** ¡_Veryyy! Hola! ¿Cómo te fue por Brasil, eh? ¿Conociste muchos brasileños bellos y hermosos? ¡Porque ya sabes que todos son para miiiiiiiii! Tu ya estas comprometida! Jejejeje, Me alegro que te haya gustado mucho aquel cap, y espero que te guste este también! Y claro que te avisare cuando suba el siguiente cap… ¡Porque por ti sola tú no lees nada! Jajaja. ¡Cuídate mucho y deja review!_

**leodyn** _¡Hola! Que bueno que te parezca original, como ves no me tarde mucho. Espero que te haya gustado este cap, ¡Bye!_

**Luciana:** _¡Hola! Como ves Draco no tuvo que hacer las mil y una cosa… Al contrario, Ginny salio de eso de la Sirenita en un santiamén… Aunque tal vez se vuelva a convertir otra vez indefinidamente… hummm… yyyyyyyyyyy, cambiando de tema: Como ves, este capitulo también estuvo rápido! Y el siguiente también estará pronto… aunque mejor no opino del cap cinco jejeje. Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap anterior, y espero que este también te guste. ¡Besos!_

**angie90**: ¡_Y a mi me encanta que te encante el fic, y espero que te siga encantando! ¡Cuídate mucho y sigue dejando reviews!_

**redhead princess:** _¡Hola! Yo tambien soy fanatica de los DG, es mi pareja favorita! Y ya ves que no me demore mucho en actualizar… Y ni me digas de esos que tardan mucho, porque yo si he durado a veces para publicar, jejeje, pero no le pares, que por lo menos este cap no duro mucho y el siguiente tampoco lo hara… Pero del cinco, mejor no comento! En cuanto a Harry, sip, esta vivo, ¿Cuándo tendra su aparición? Mas o menos en el cap seis por ahí… Y, si, Ginny vuelve a su vida normal, aunque quien sabe lo que se le ocurra a mi mentecita, y decida que Ginny esta mas linda de sirena… jejeje, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, ¡Muchos besos!  
_

**Azazel Black: **¡_Hola! Como ves, ya ahí mas acercamiento entre Draco y Ginny… además de que se explican un poco mejor las cosas… Espero que te haya gustado este capi, ¡Kisses!_

**yalimie** _¡Epa, Yami! Bueno, si saboreaste aquel cap, creo que este no te vas a poder quitar el sabor, jajaja, y me alegro que te alegrara que te lo haya dedicado… Igual cuando haga un RHr te lo dedicare a ti… te lo debo u.u, en cuanto a tus preguntas… Creo que varias se responden en el cap, pero por si te quedo alguna duda: Si, desapareció cinco años, ¿por que? Porque no encontró a nadie que la transformara hasta ahora. En cuanto a la edad, calculo que Ginny tendría de 22 a 23 años, por lo que Draco tendría de 23 a 24. Y no, Ginny no se había comunicado antes con su familia, como pudiste notar en este cap, ¿Por? No se, vaina mía xD. Gracias por desearme suerte en mis exámenes, lo mismo va para ti, aunque yo los termine ya xD, y en algunos no me fue tan bien… Pero bue… Espero que te haya gustado este cap, Yam! Suerte…!_

**CoNnY-B** _jejeje, me alegro que te haya gustado el cap anterior, y espero que te haya gustado este. Como ves, si actualice pronto, y… ¡Oigan al burro hablando de orejas! ¬¬ Que yo hago los caps corto, yo… ¿Has visto los largos de tus caps? ¡Te invito a verlos! xD. Cambiando de tema, espero que subas pronto los ones shots de DG, hace mucha falta DG buenos… En serio u.u ¡Cuídate mucho!_

**Isabella Riddle** _¡Holaaa! Jejeje, me imagino lo rápido que debi actualizar para ti, eh? xD, espero que te haya gustado este Cap! Y que me dejes rr… (yo me encargo de eso xD) ¡Cuídate mucho, loca! Byee!_

_PD: Hay que preparar el plan a seguir para que cierta personita llamada Vale, actualice, cuando lo tenga, le avisare soldado! xDDDD_

**Andy:** _Hola! Que bueno que te guste mi fic me alegro mucho! Y bueno, ya me encargare de darle tu mandado a Draco de que le diga a Ashley que te visite… Aunque ahora con los mellis y su problema con Harry, dudo mucho que te visite… pro bueno, nadie sabe si el embarazo le da algo raro y va a visitarte… :p Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este cap también. ¡Cuídate!_

**KaryMalfoyBlack** _Que bueno que te gustara mi historia, puedes notar que actualice pronto :p para que no haya quejas, jejeje :p espero que te guste este cap también. ¡Kisses!_

**Princess witch** _¡Hola! A mi me encanta que te encante mi fic. Que bueno que ya me pudiste dejar review, jejeje, no sabes lo que me animan! A mi también me encanta esta pareja, es mi favorita. Y no te preocupes, creo que no sufrirán mucho, jejeje. ¡Sigue dejando reviews y cuidate!_

**Sailor Alluminem Siren** _¡Hola! Que bueno que te gustara mucho. En realidad no se cuanto vaya a durar el fic… O sea, ando un poco corta de inspiración, con esto de los exámenes, y que tengo que coger pruebas nacionales en mi pais… Pero de seguro que ya vendrá y se inventara unas cosas… que mejor no digo xD Y cuanto a la escena romántica… En este cap huvo algo de romanticismo, ¿no? Pero la verdad no pidas mucho de mi, esas escenas se me dan **FATALES**! Pero ya veremos que podemos hacer, jejeje. Espero que te haya gustado el cap, bye!_

**laurana-malfoy-rin** _Ejeeemmm! Al fin y al cabo te dije lo de los guiones, ¿no? ¡Que ni te quejes! Además eso no es chantaje como tu lo llamas, es un intercambio justo! ¡Chantajear es que tu me des X cosa, para que yo no siga o haga X cosa! xD así queeeee chilling. ¡Aunque espero que me dejes un reviewcito en este cap sin tener que intercambiar nada:p jejeje, ¡Cuídate mucho, bye!_

**MoNi WeAsLeY** _¡Eoo! Creo que te ya te dije todo por msn con respecto a que la historia va muy rápido, no? xDDD Espero que te haya gustado este cap, ¡Byes!_

**Pilika-LastHope** _¡Hola! Jejeje, ya te respondí por msn, pero te lo repito ¡Draco no se convertirá en pececito! xDD Aunque bueno… quien sabe lo que se le ocurra a mi dinda y bella inspiración… jejeje, ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap, bye!_


	4. Sirena IV

**Sirena**

**Cap. 4**

Ginny abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se separo de el. Vio que Draco se dirigía hacia ellos, ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Los había visto besándose?

_-_Ya me tengo que ir –dijo Ginny.

_-_¡Te escribiré! –exclamo Brian.

_-_¿Quién era ese tipo? –pregunto Draco cuando Ginny se acerco a el.

_-_Un amigo –dijo Ginny nerviosamente.

_-_Ah –Draco no comento mas nada de eso. Ginny suspiro. Al parecer no los había visto.

Desayunaron en un pequeño, pero agradable local en el Callejón Diagon.

Se pasaron todo el día juntos. A Ginny le gustaba cada vez más el rubio. Su forma de actuar, su manera de comportarse con ella, como la celaba cada vez que un hombre la miraba…

Acordaron encontrarse el día siguiente.

Ginny llego a su casa, y al subir a su habitación vio una carta encima de su cama: Brian la estaba citando al otro día para cenar.

Suspiro.

Tenia que poner las cosas claras con Brian, no quería que se hiciera ilusiones con algo que no podría volver a ser.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-_Estas muy raro últimamente, Draco –dijo Blaise Zabini, el mejor amigo de Draco, mientras tomaban una copa en la casa del último.

Draco se limitó a guardar silencio y beber de su copa.

_-_Duraste mas de lo necesario en la casa de la playa, y hoy no fuiste a trabajar –prosiguió Blaise-. ¿Es una chica?

Silencio.

_-_Nunca llevas a ninguna chica a la casa de la playa –dijo Blaise con el entrecejo fruncido-. ¿Va enserio? ¿Cómo se llama?

_-_Sirena –respondió Draco después de un rato.

_-_¿Sirena? Curioso nombre… ¿No será un apodo por que no me quieres decir el nombre real?

_-_Puede ser… -dijo Draco, bebiendo otra vez de su trago.

_-_¡Vamos, Draco! –Exclamo Blaise-. ¿No confías en mí? –dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

_-_¿En verdad quieres saberlo? –Blaise asintió-. Ginevra Weasley.

_-_Draco… ¿Estas loco? ¡Esa niña esta muerta!

_-_No esta muerta y no es ninguna niña –murmuro Draco.

_-_Draco, la droga no es buena…

_-_No soy me drogo, Blaise –dijo Draco mirándolo-. Te lo digo en serio, Blaise, esta viva.

_-_Draco, será mejor que me vaya y regrese cuando haya pasado el efecto de eso que te fumaste… ¡Nos vemos! –dijo Blaise despidiéndose y entrando a la chimenea.

Draco sonrió, pensando en Ginny…

Esa chica lo tenía terriblemente mal. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. La tenía en la mente día y noche, y cuando estaba con ella se olvidaba de todo el mundo. Aunque le costara aceptarlo, estaba empezando a amar a esa pelirroja… No ¡Dios mío, no! ¿Enamorado, _el_? No… Definitivamente Draco Malfoy y enamorado no iban bien en la misma oración… Aceptaba que le agradaba su compañía, y que su sonrisa lo volvía loco, que cada vez que lo besaba solo pensaba en ella y… ¿Pero eso no es estar enamorado?

Draco sacudió la cabeza. No. No iba a permitir que ninguna mujer lo tuviera así. Agarró pluma y pergamino y comenzó a escribirle una nota a Ginny, cancelando la cita que tenían mañana. Pero, después de enviarla, se arrepintió completamente de aquello.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al levantarse, Ginny vio una carta de Draco, cancelando su cita de ese día.

Ginny frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué cancelaba?

_-De seguro tiene mucho trabajo_ –se tranquilizo Ginny.

Bajó hacia la cocina, donde su madre estaba preparando desayuno.

_-_¡Buenos días, mamá! –exclamo Ginny.

_-_Buenas días, hija ¿Cómo amaneciste?

_-_Muy bien. Mmm… Eso huele delicioso.

_-_¿Desayunaras aquí? –pregunto su madre.

Ginny asintió.

_-_¿Te sirvo?

_-_Me gustaría darme una ducha primero…

_-_¿Quieres que te ayude?

_-_Te lo agradecería.

Esa bastante tedioso tener que pedirle ayuda a su mamá cada vez que iba a ducharse. Tenia que comprar una varita rápido.

_-_Necesito una varita urgente –dijo Ginny, después de ducharse, mientras desayunaba.

_-_Si quieres podemos ir a comprártela hoy…

En la noche, cuando Brian la iba a pasar a buscar, Ginny ya tenía varita nueva.

Ginny no se vistió muy elegante, pero tampoco muy informal. Brian la fue a buscar, y fueron a comer a un restaurante chino mágico, que habían abierto nuevo en Hogsmeade.

_-_¿Y como has estado, Ginny? –Pregunto Brian-. ¿Por qué tantos años desaparecida?

Ginny le contó todo, emitiendo ciertos detalles, claro.

_-_¡Vaya! ¿Y como es la vida bajo del mar? –pregunto después de que Ginny acabo la explicación.

_-_Es… Interesante…

_-_Ginny… -Brian estaba serio de repente-. Estos cinco años no me han servido de nada para olvidarte ¿sabes?

Ginny se puso roja.

_-_Pues… No parecía cuando nos encontramos en el Caldero Chorreante…

_-_Vamos, Ginny… Esos ligues no tiene ni la más mínima importancia… Yo te sigo queriendo…

_-_Brian… Yo ya no siento nada por ti, solo una fuerte amistad, y…

_-_Por lo menos déjame intentarlo –dicho esto la besó. Pero no fue un beso casto ni nada parecido, si no que fue bien apasionado, como con desesperación.

_-_Brian… Brian –dijo Ginny separándolo-. Lo siento mucho, pero no…

_-_Se que aun me quieres, Ginny, no intentes resistirte…

_-_Brian, es que no te quiero como para volver a iniciar nuestra relación… Además yo tengo novio ya –dijo Ginny, un poco sofocada.

_-_¿Cómo? ¿Es ese chico rubio del Caldero Chorreante, acaso? –dijo, un tanto enfadado.

_-_Si, es el.

_-_¡Vamos, Ginny! Se te nota que no te quiere…

Si me quiere –dijo Ginny, un tanto dudosa. ¿La quería?

_-_¿Te lo ha dicho?

_-_No necesita decírmelo. Yo lo se.

¿Lo sabia?

_-_¿Estas segura?

_-_Si.

¿Lo estaba?

_-¿_Eso significa que no tengo oportunidad?

_-_Lo siento mucho, Brian. Podemos ser amigos…

_-_Tendré que conformarme con eso, entonces –dijo Brian con cara de pena.

_-_Pues eso me temo, Brian –dijo Ginny agachando la cabeza.

_-_Pues es mejor que nada, ¿no? –dijo Brian.

Ginny sonrió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pasó una semana, y Ginny no tenia ninguna noticia de Draco. Le había mandado muchas cartas, y ninguna las había contestado ¿Qué diablos pasaba? ¿Acaso no la quería volver a ver?

Ni siquiera sabia donde trabajaba, mucho menos donde vivía. No tenía ninguna otra manera de localizarlo. ¡Se iba a volver loca!

_-_Una semana, Hermione ¡Una semana! –exclamo Ginny, en una de sus tantas conversaciones que había tenido últimamente con su cuñada.

_-_Bueno… Si quieres puedo averiguar donde trabaja, y tal vez donde vive –dijo la castaña, acomodándose en su silla.

_-_¿En serio harías eso, Hermione? –pregunto Ginny, mirándola agradecida.

_-_¡Por supuesto! No me costara mucho trabajo –dijo Hermione, acomodándose de nuevo-. Trabajo en el ministerio… Aunque ahora estoy licenciada, pero le puedo pedir a algún colega…

_-_¡Se te agradecería mucho, Hermione! –dijo Ginny sonriéndole a la castaña, mientras esta se acomodaba de nuevo.

_-_¡Son dos y parecen como si fuera ocho! –se quejo, acompañado de las risas de la pelirroja-. Por cierto Ginny… He estado buscando, y ya se que hacer para convertirte completamente en humana.

_-_¿En serio? ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?

_-_La misma poción, que supongo hizo Malfoy, pero esta vez con el ADN de la persona que te convirtió en sirena.

_-_Pues creo que me seguiré convirtiendo en sirena por el resto de mis días –dijo Ginny, lamentándose.

_-_Bueno, Ginny… Ya me tengo que ir ¡Nos vemos!

_-_Adiós…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al día siguiente Hermione le mando unos papeles, donde decían que Draco era dueño de una empresa llamada De tout à sociétés de qualité, y la dirección de su casa.

Pensó que era mejor ir a su casa. Era domingo, así que de seguro se encontraba allí.

Se fue a la casa del rubio por medio de polvos flu.

Apareció en una gran sala, muy bien decorada y con muebles muy finos. Subió unas bellas escaleras, que conducían al piso superior, donde de seguro se encontraba la habitación de Draco.

Abrió la primera puerta y vio que era una biblioteca enorme. La siguiente era lo que parecía una habitación de huéspedes. Siguió abriendo puertas y puertas y ninguna era. Vio otra escalera, que conducían a un tercer piso y subió. Comenzó de nuevo a abrir puertas y puertas, hasta que dio con la última que había en el pasillo, y la abrió.

Ahí estaba el, con una copa en la mano, sentado en un finísimo sillón mirando por una ventana. Al percibir que abrían la puerta, el rubio se sobresalto y la miro.

_-_¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó fríamente y mirándola de igual manera.

Ginny se sonrojo.

_-_Yo… Pues… Estaba preocupada por ti… No contestabas ninguna de mis cartas… Y yo… Bueno…

_-_Pues ya pudiste comprobar que estoy en perfecto estado. Ya te puedes ir.

_-_¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me tratas así?

_-_¡¿De que otra manera quieres que te trate! –explotó Draco, tirando la copa que se hizo añicos.

**Notas de la Autora: **_¡Hola! Esta vez me tarde mas de lo acostumbrado, ¡Sorry! Pero es que el colegio me tiene loca! Bueno, en el siguiente cap si q voy a tardar un poco en actualizar, porque tengo las pruebas nacionales en dos semanas, y tengo que estudiar u.u pero prometo que desde que pasen me pondré a escribir… _

_Pasando a otra cosa; Si, se que voy muy rápido y todo eso, pero a mi me encanta como esta el fic… Siempre trato de complacer a mi lectores, pero tengo que complacer a Melody (así se llama mi inspiración) antes que a todos… Lo siento mucho las personas que no les gusta… Pero así es que le gusta a Melody… ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Espero que no les incomode…_

_Y esta vez no contestare reviews, la verdad es que no tengo muchos ánimos  ¡Pero saben que les agradezco infinitamente a todas! _

_Sigan dejando reviews… De ahí me animan y quien sabe… Tal vez escriba algo… jejeje_

_¡Cuidense todas!_

_Bye!_


	5. Sirena V

**Sirena**

**Cap. 5**

_-_¿Qué… Qué pasa, Draco? ¿Por qué me dices eso? –pregunto Ginny.

_-_¿Qué por que te digo eso? ¿¿Qué por que te digo eso? ¿¡¡¡Andas besándote con medio mundo y todavía preguntas por que te digo eso?

_-_¡Yo no me ando besando con medio mundo! –exclamo Ginny.

_-_¡¿Ah, no! ¡¿¡¿Y que era eso que estabas haciendo el otro día en el maldito restaurante chino!

_-_T… Tu… ¿Estabas ahí? –pregunto Ginny. La voz le temblaba.

_-_Eres una perra –dijo Draco entornando los ojos.

_-_Yo no… ¡El me besó a mí! –Exclamo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¡Yo lo aparte!

_-_Dime una cosa, ¿Te dedicabas a hacer el papel de puta antes de convertirte en sirena, o fue después que cogiste la maña?

Ginny se acerco a el y le dio una cachetada.

_-_¡No voy a permitir que me insultes! –exclamo Ginny, con la mano aun levantada.

_-_Para una perra no es un insulto que le digan lo que es, ¿para una puta si? Yo pensaba que no, digo, no hay mucha diferencia…

_-_¡¡Cállate! ¡¡Cállate! –Exclamo Ginny, mientras un par de lágrimas se asomaban por sus mejillas. Le dolía muchísimo que el le dijera todo eso.

Pero Draco ni siquiera notó las lágrimas de Ginny y le agarro la cabeza, obligándola a besarlo.

La besó con fiereza, mientras Ginny intentaba separarse. Sus labios sabían a alcohol. ¿Cuánto había bebido?

Los besos del rubio bajaron a su cuello y luego la tiró en la cama.

_-_¿No querrías prestarme a mi algunos de tus servicios, Weasley? –preguntó Draco mientras se quitaba la camisa.

Ginny estaba asustada. Temblaba a más no poder, mientras buscaba a tientas su varita.

_-_No, Draco… Por favor… No…

Pero Draco no escuchaba y se abalanzo otra vez sobre ella.

_-_A cambio de convertirte en humana pedí algo a cambio, Ginny ¿No te acuerdas? –dijo mientras le quitaba ferozmente la chaqueta que tenia puesta la pelirroja.

Al fin había podido sacar su varita y le lanzo un hechizo a Draco, el cual salio volando y salio inconsciente.

_-_¿Dra… Draco? –pregunto Ginny con voz temblorosa. Mejor se iba de ahí antes de que Draco despertara e hiciera cualquier cosa. Pero no podía dejarlo allí-. _¡Claro que si puedes, Ginevra Weasley! ¿No ves que ese tipo te intentó violar? _

Hizo un hechizo y lo puso en la cama con cuidado. Al parecer no le había ocurrido nada de gravedad, solo se había hecho un pequeño corte en el brazo con los vidrios de la copa.

Ginny se le quedo mirando un buen rato.

Tuvo el impulso de quedarse, pero no. Salio de allí con paso rápido y se fue a su casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado?

Los recuerdos de lo que había pasado el día anterior lo golpeaban en la mente.

¿Había intentado violar a Ginny?

_-¡Maldita sea! _–pensó Draco. Ahora Ginny jamás lo querría ver… Pero… ¿No se supone que era él el que no quería volver a ver a Ginny? Pero ella había dicho que había sido aquel tipo que la había besado, que ella lo había apartado… ¿Seria verdad?

No lo sabía. Lo que si sabia era que quería pedirle disculpas a la pelirroja…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny esta llorando desconsoladamente en su cama. No había parado de hacerlo desde que llegó a su casa, después de aquella desagradable visita a Draco.

_-_¡Ginny, hija! –La llamó su madre, tocando la puerta-. ¡Ven a comer algo!

_-_¡No tengo hambre! –exclamo Ginny, con la almohada en la cabeza.

_-_¡Por favor, Ginny! ¡Tienes que comer algo! –insistió su madre.

_-_¡No tengo hambre! –repitió la pelirroja.

Su madre dijo un hechizo, abrió la puerta y se sentó en la cama.

_-_¿Qué tienes, hija? –Pregunto su madre, quitándole la almohada y acariciándole el cabello-. Llegaste sin decir nada, y de una vez te trancaste a llorar, ¿me quieres contar?

_-_¡Mami! ¡Los hombres son unos estúpidos! –exclamo la pelirroja incorporándose y abrazando a su madre.

Ginny siguió llorando un buen rato, hasta que quedo dormida y su madre la acomodó en la cama y la arropó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arrugó otro pergamino y lo lanzó al basurero. Dios mío… ¿El escribiendo cartitas de disculpa? No, no, no, no. Esa pelirroja la tenía realmente mal.

_-_No. ¡Por supuesto que no me voy a disculpar con ella! –Exclamo Draco, mientras tiraba la pluma-. ¡Ni que ella fuera tan importante para mí como para hacerme pedir disculpas! ¡Ja!

_-_¿Hablando solo, Draco? –pregunto Blaise, entrando al cuarto-. ¿No me hiciste caso cuando te dije que dejaras la droga?

_-_Cállate. No estoy de humor –dijo Draco, recostándose en la silla.

_-_¿Y esa chaqueta que esta sobre tu cama, Draco? –Preguntó el moreno-. ¿Es tuya? ¿Ya cambiaste de gustos?

Draco dirigió su mirada hacia la cama, donde, en efecto, había una chaqueta de mujer, sin duda alguna de Ginny.

_-_No seas idiota, Blaise, claro que no es mía.

_-_¡Vaya! No traes a muchas mujeres a la casa, ¿es la fantasmita?

Draco se quedó en silencio.

_-_¿Cuándo me dirás el nombre de esa tipa, Draco? –Pregunto Blaise-. ¿No es lo suficiente importante como para comentarla?

Draco lo miro. ¿Ginny no era lo suficiente importante como para que el se disculpara?

_-_Ya te lo dije. Es Ginny Weasley.

_-_No es bueno meterse con los muertos, Draco –dijo Blaise, en tono burlón.

_-_¿Y quien lo esta haciendo?

Blaise lo miró a los ojos.

_-_¿Estas hablando en serio?

_-_¡Si, maldita sea, si! ¡Ginny Weasley apareció otra vez a poner mi mundo de cabeza! ¿Entiendes? –gritó Draco.

_-_Ya cálmate, amigo. ¿Quieres contarme que te pasa?

Draco lo miró, y prosiguió a contarle todo lo sucedido a Blaise, que lo escuchaba atentamente.

_-_¿Dices que intentaste violarla? –pregunto Blaise, atónito.

_-_No estaba con los sentidos bien puestos, ¿sabes?

_-_Bueno, amigo, pues tendrás que hacer algo bien asombroso para disculparte…

_-_¿Quién se va a disculpar?

_-_¿No te piensas disculpar?

_-_¡No! Ni tanto que me importe la pecosita esa… Disculparme yo… ¡Ja! Si por mi ella puede hacer lo que quiera, no me importa. ¡Al fin y al cabo yo puedo tener a todas las chicas que me plazcan a mis pies! Tengo todo: Soy guapo, tengo dinero…

_-_Pero ella no esta contigo ni porque seas guapo ni porque tengas dinero, ¿o si? ¡Además tú la quieres! ¡Solo hay que ver los ojitos de borrego que pones cuando hablas de ella!

_-_¡Cállate! –pero aunque intentara negarlo, sabia que era verdad. Quería muchísimo a esa pelirroja, aunque le costara admitirlo.

_-_Draco… Sabes que le tienes que pedir disculpas…

Si, sabia perfectamente que tenia que pedir disculpa, pero de ahí a hacerlo… ¡Si por lo menos no se le hiciera tan difícil expresarse!

Pero algo tenia que hacer no le gustaba estar disgustado con su pelirroja…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny se levanto con los ojos rojos y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Vio la lechuza de Draco en su mesita, la cual tenía un pergamino en la pata y la miraba fijamente.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. ¿Le habría escrito para disculparse?

Le quito el pergamino a la lechuza y esta se fue por la ventana.

_Perdóname._

Sonrió. Draco, orgulloso como el solo, de seguro le había costado muchísimo escribir esa simple palabra. Esas nueve letras que decían tantas cosas…

_-_Veo que estas de mucho mejor humor –dijo Hermione, entrando a la habitación.

_-_¡Buenas días, Hermione! –exclamo Ginny.

_-_Buenos días. ¿Vas a bajar a desayunar?

_-_¿Qué tal si vamos al Callejón Diagon? No tengo muchas ganas de quedarme aquí…

_-_Me parece buena idea…

_-_¡Perfecto! Me doy una ducha y nos vamos.

Después de desayunar, se la pasaron entrando de tienda en tienda. Ginny, la cual había decidido trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley, se compró algo de ropa.

_-_¡Vamos a esta tienda, Hermione!

_-_¡Estoy muerta! –Exclamo Hermione-. ¿Qué tal si descansamos un rato?

_-_¡Oh…! –de repente todo se volvió oscuro. No podía ver absolutamente nada-. ¿Hermione?

Nadie contestó.

_-_¡¿Hermione! –la llamó mas fuerte, pero nada.

De repente todo se volvió mas claro, y notó que estaba en una especie de callejón.

_-_Pensé que me había desecho de ti –dijo una voz fría y dura a sus espaldas.

Ginny volteo y ahí estaba. La mujer que la había convertido en sirena, así alejándola de su familia y del mundo que conocía por cinco años: Samantha.

_-_¡¿Qué quieres de mi! –Exclamo Ginny-. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una buena vez? ¿No crees que me has hecho suficiente daño, alejándome cinco años del mundo?

_-_Tengo el suficiente poder para volver a convertirte en sirena, y asegurarme de que ningún mago venga a transformarte nuevamente en humana, así que por tu bien, aléjate de Brian.

_-_¡No estoy con Brian!

_-_¡Brian es mío! ¡Y no me gusta compartir mis cosas! Así que aléjate de él, maldita sirena, si no quieres conocer mi furia…

_-_¡No estoy con Brian! Así que puedes ir dejándome en paz…

_-_Más te vale…

Ginny se acercó a ella y le arranco un par de cabellos, por lo que se gano una bofetada de parte de su acompañante.

_-_¡No me toques el cabello!

Abrió los ojos de golpe, y se encontró en su habitación.

_-_¡Ginny! ¡Que bueno que estas bien! –exclamo su madre, abrazándola-. Nos asustamos mucho cuando Hermione te trajo aquí, desmayada…

Ginny se miró la mano, donde tenía varias hebras del cabello de Samantha.

_-_Estoy perfectamente bien, mamá, no te preocupes…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-_¡¡Lo conseguí! ¡¡Lo conseguí! –Gritó Ginny, mientras se tiraba a uno de los muebles que había en la casa de Ron y Hermione.

_-_¿Qué conseguiste? –preguntó Hermione entrando en la sala.

_-_¡ADN de la que me convirtió en sirena! –exclamo emocionada-. ¡Ya no me volveré a convertir en sirena cuando me mojo!

_-_Me alegro mucho, Ginny –sonrió Hermione-. ¿Y hablado has con Draco?

_-_No –dijo sonrojada.

_-_¿Por qué no? ¿No te pidió perdón?

_-_Si… Pero es que no se… ¿Me voy a aparecer en su casa así…?

_-_¿Y por que no?

_-_Es que… ¿Qué le voy a decir?

-Lo que sea, Ginny… ¿Tu lo quieres, no?

_-_Mucho… Pero no se si el me quiere a mi…

_-_¿Por qué no le preguntas?

_-_¿Y lanzárselo así no más? No, Hermione, no…

_-_¿Qué tiene? Así hice yo con Ron y míranos…

_-_Draco no es Ron, Herm, el es muy orgulloso… Creo que aunque me amara no me lo diría…

_-_No seas pesimista, Ginny. Anda, ve a visitarlo…

_-_Pero... ¿Y si esta en el trabajo?

_-_Lo esperas. Eso es lo de menos.

Algo dudosa, Ginny se dirigió a la casa de Draco. Subió a la habitación del rubio con paso lento. Al acercarse pudo distinguir unas voces… Parecía como si estuvieran discutiendo…

_-_¡…so Draco! –Escuchó que gritaba una voz de mujer-. ¡No puedes verme con nadie, porque de una vez vas a hacer un escándalo! ¡Pero déjame decirte, Draco Malfoy, que no soy ninguna niña! ¡¡Tengo veinte años, para tu gran información!

_-_¡Para mi seguirás siendo una niña que no sabe con quien juntarse! –Oyó la voz de Draco que gritaba.

_-_Contigo es imposible, Draco…

Se abrió la puerta del cuarto y apareció una chica rubia, de ojos azules tirando a grises, que la miraba sorprendida.

_-_¿Y tu quien eres? –preguntó la chica.

Ginny se sonrojó.

_-_¡Ginny! –Exclamó Draco, desviando la mirada. No sabía como actuar o que decir después de lo ocurrido con ella.

_-_Hola, Draco –saludó Ginny, bajando la cabeza ella también.

La chica miró a Draco y después a Ginny, para mirar al rubio nuevamente.

_-_¿Se te olvido presentarme a alguien, Draco? –dijo la chica, parpadeando.

_-_Ashley, ella es Ginny. Ginny, ella es Ashley… Mi hermana.

_-_¿Tienes una hermana?

_-_¡Tanto hablas de mi! –exclamo Ashley, haciéndose la ofendida-. Mucho gusto, Ginny. Bueno, ya me voy. Que mi hermano no te vuelva loca, Ginny… Aunque pensándolo bien, ya estas loca de antes, porque para andar con alguien tan **celoso** y **posesivo** como Draco hay que estar bien loco –dijo y después se fue.

Draco y Ginny se quedaron en un incomodo silencio.

_-_Draco…

_-_Ginny…

Silencio.

_-_Yo…

_-_Yo…

_-_¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? –Pregunto Ginny.

_-_Claro –Respondió Draco, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Todo volvió a la normalidad entre Draco y Ginny. Ginny no había comentado nada de lo sucedido, y Draco mucho menos; Además, el rubio ya había comenzado con los preparativos de la poción con los cabellos de Samantha. Todo iba a la perfección en la vida de Ginny…

_-_¡Ginny, hija! ¡Ven ayúdame en la cocina!

_-_¡Imposible, Molly! ¿Quién me ayudara a decorar este lugar, entonces? –Se quejó Lina, la esposa de Fred.

Todo estaba de cabeza en la madriguera. Ron cumplía años y estaban planeando darle una fiesta sorpresa.

_-_¡Cualquiera te puede ayudar, Lina! –Reclamó Molly-. ¡Pero no cualquiera me puede ayudar a cocinar!

_-_¡Ginny no es la única que sabe cocinar aquí, Molly! –Dijo Ivonne, la esposa de George-. ¡Yo se cocinar muy bien…!

_-_¡No sabes ni salcochar un huevo! –dijo Lina, riéndose.

_-_¡Y que sabia yo que los huevos salcochados se hacían con cáscara!

_-_¡Ivonne, ayuda a Lina, Ginny ven aquí!

_-_¡Hola a todos! –dijo una voz áspera desde la puerta.

_-_¡Harry, querido! –exclamo la Sra. Weasley, saliendo a recibirlo.

_-_¡Hola, Sra. Weasley!

_-_Molly, ¡Molly! No se cuantas veces te lo he dicho.

Harry sonrió.

_-_Lina, hola. Ivonne… Tan linda como siempre…

_-_Y tu tan adulador comos siempre… Pero no te conseguiré la firma de ningún jugador de quidditch famoso –dijo Ivonne, que era arbitro. Así conoció a George, que al igual que Fred, juegan quidditch en los Chulddley Cannons. Eso, mas los Sortilegios Weasley, habían dejado a los gemelos en una posición económica nada despreciable.

_-_Lo seguiré intentando –dijo Harry sonriendo-. Ginny…

_-_¡Hola, Harry!

_-_¡Cuando Ron me dijo que habías vuelto no lo podía creer! –dijo el moreno, abrazándola-. Pensé que estaba alucinando…

_-_Pues aquí estoy y no soy ninguna ilusión –dijo Ginny, sonriendo.

Hermione se encargo de llevar a Ron a la Madriguera. Ginny no había invitado a Draco por obvias razones, por lo que se paso toda la fiesta con Harry. Era bastante agradable hablar con el. Todo estaba yendo a la perfección, hasta que llego la verdadera sorpresa de la noche…

_-_Ron… Mi amor… Creo que rompí fuentes…

_-_¿Q… Que? ¿Qué significa eso?

_-_¡Que tu hijo va a nacer… _ya_!

_-_¿Ya? ¿A que te refieres con ya? Por que ya puede tener varios significados y…

_-_Ron, hay que llevar a Hermione a San Mungo… -dijo Lina, ayudando a parar a Hermione.

_-_No te preocupes mi amor, tengo todo bajo control… No hay que perder la calma…

_-_¡¡AAAHHHH!

_-_Si hay que perder la calma… Si hay que perder la calma… -Dijo Ron, dando vueltas de un lado para otro, pero ya estaba solo, porque todo el mundo se había ido con Hermione a San Mungo. Y el, al darse cuenta de esto, se fue también.

El parto no tuvo muchas complicaciones, sin contar que Hermione estaba como loca y juraba y perjuraba que mataría a Ron a penas saliera de eso, idea que se le quito al instante al ver a los dos pequeños pelirrojos en sus brazos.

_-_¿Y que nombre le pondrán? –Pregunto Harry.

Ron y Hermione se miraron.

_-_Pues… Hemos tenido algunas… Complicaciones en eso…

_-_Resulta que a Ron se le ocurren los peores nombres en el mundo…

_-_¡Pues son mas lindos que los tuyos! –Reclamo Ron.

_-_¿En verdad crees que Runa es mas lindo que Yira?

_-_¡Pues por su…!

_-_¡Los dos son horrendo! –Exclamo Ginny-. Puedes ponerle a él Jared… Y a ella… ¡Dayna!

_-_Jared no esta mal…

_-_Y Dayna es mas lindo que Runa…

_-_Y que Yira…

_-_¡Pues Jared y Dayna Weasley! –Dijo Molly-. Hermosos nombres para hermosos niños…

Ron y Hermione nombraron a Harry y a Ginny como padrinos de los pequeños, cosa que no le gusto mucho que digamos a cierto rubio…

_-_¿Con Potter? –preguntó Draco, ceñudo.

_-_Si, con Harry… ¡Oh, vamos, Draco! No me han casado con Harry…

_-_Yo no digo lo contrario…

_-_No puedo creer que aun no soportes a Harry, Draco…

_-_¿Y por que debería hacerlo? Estoy perfectamente sin soportar al cara rajada…

_-_Pareces un niño…

_-_Pero este niño te gusta mucho… ¿O no?

_-_Mmm… No se…

_-_Pues déjame hacerte recordar –dicho esto Draco beso a Ginny firmemente en los labios, mientras la chica enredó sus delicados dedos con el fino cabello de el (estaban en el sofá de la casa de Draco).

No tardó mucho para que ambos estén acostados en el sofá, recorriendo la boca del otro con sus lenguas. Ginny no pensaba en nada, solo en el rubio y en las sensaciones que este le hacia sentir.

_-_¿Llego en mal momento? –dijo Blaise frente a la chimenea.

Ginny y Draco se separaron al instante, y la pelirroja, que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que tenía varios botones de la camisa desabrochados, comenzó a abrochárselos con rapidez.

_-_Eso no hay que respondértelo… ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto el rubio, furioso de que lo hayan interrumpido.

_-_¡Dios, era verdad lo de la fantasmita! –exclamo Blaise, mirando a Ginny sorprendido.

_-_¡¿Qué quieres! –Exclamo Draco, malhumorado.

_-_Pues… Estaba por san Mungo… Ya sabes, por lo del dolor en el brazo… Y adivina a quien vi.

_-_No me interesa. Vete.

_-_A Ash.

_-_¿Qué? ¿Y que hacia allí? –pregunto Draco, parándose.

_-_No tengo ni idea, pero salio llorando desconsolada.

_-_Voy a verla –dijo Draco. Le dio un casto beso a Ginny y se fue seguido.

_-_Se preocupa mucho por su hermana, ¿no? –Pregunto Ginny.

_-_Pues es que ha estado un poco enferma, la pobre…

_-_Ah… ¿Y cuantos años tiene?

_-_Unos 20… por ahí. Bueno, fue un gusto veré, fantasmita, pero me tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos!

Ginny se fue a su casa. La noticia de que Draco tenía una hermana la había sorprendido bastante, más porque no había estudiado a Hogwarts… O ella no recordaba haberla visto… Además, ¿Qué enfermedad tendría? A penas tenia 20 años, era muy joven…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-_¿A dónde vas, mamá? –pregunto Ginny, al día siguiente, viendo a su madre preparandose para irse.

_-_Acabo de recibir una carta de San Mungo…

_-_¿Qué paso? –preguntó Ginny, preocupada.

_-_Al parecer alguien ha atacado a Harry… Esta muy malherido…

_-_¡Te acompaño al hospital!

Le mantuvieron esperando por casi una hora sin noticias de Harry. Cuando al fin un sanador salio, pregunto por los familiares de Malfoy. Ginny vio que Ashley, la hermana de Draco se acercaba junto con Blaise, pero al parecer a este no lo dejaron pasar, ya que se sentó otra vez. Ginny se acerco a el.

_-_¿Qué paso?

_-_¿No sabes? Draco y Potter tuvieron un duelo…

**Notas de la Autora:** _¡Lo seeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Me tarde T.T ¡Sorry! Pero es que con Melody y las pruebas nacionales (donde saque muy buenas notas, por cierto Modestia aparte xD) me tenían vuelta loca o.o Pero ya estoy de vacaciones, tranquila, con Melody aquí y durmiendo hasta tarde… _

_Con referencia al cap… ¡Me encanto! No estoy segura si a ustedes les guste el tema de la violación y todo eso, ¡Pero a mi me encanta! Y bueno, como notaron aquí Harry y Ashley tendrán su papel en este fic. Sorry al que no le guste que me salga del DG, pero Melody lo dicto así, y ya que ahí que hacer… _

_También, quiero agradecerles por sus reviews. ¡Me dan mucho animo!_

_Esta vez no contestare los reviews, son las 12 casi las 1 de la madrugada y no estoy por eso xD_

_Pero igual, gracias a:_

_Laura Melissa, Greta, Andy, __Fabisa__, Luciana, __MoNi WeAsLeY__maritza chan__laurana-malfoy-rin__amsp14__, kmymalfoy, __Luly Malfoy__Sailor Alluminem Siren__KaryMalfoyBlack__, viochan, __Flopy-Black__Pilika-LastHope__ y a __Lily E. of Potter_

Agradaciemientos especiales a Igni.

**Recomendaciones:**

**Love Me**** de Laura Melissa.**

Las cosas que rápido llegan, fácil se van. Y cuando Ginny pierde a Draco, ¿que hará ella para ganarlo de vuelta?

**Amor Prohibido**** de Valery Ryddle**

Una Gryffindor y un Slytherin que se odiaban, pero de pronto un beso cambia todo un Amor Imposible que puede hacerse realidad.

**Después de lo que tuvimos**** de CoNnY-B**

SONGFIC. Una extraña jugada del destino los lleva a encontrarse de nuevo, el problema: ambos tienen sus vidas más que hechas.

**Falsa Fortaleza**** de Kailey Hamilton**

Sabia que era reír, cuando solo le provocaba llorar. Ambos lo sabían. Ambos cubrían su verdadero yo con una mascara fría y mordaz. Ambos tan iguales, y a la vez tan distintos... ¿Que pasara cuando estas dos almas se encuentren?

**Encerrados**** de Pilika-LastHope**

¿Que pasaría si Draco y Ginny se quedaran encerrados por 24 horas en un ascensor... en un ascensor muggle?

_Todos estos son DG y cuentan con mi total aprobación. _

_**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**_


	6. Sirena VI

**Sirena**

**Cap. 6**

_-_¿Qué paso?

_-_¿No sabes? Draco y Potter tuvieron un duelo… Claro que Draco quedo mucho mejor parado que Potter…

_-_¡¿Qué! ¿Pero por que?

_-_Asuntos personales.

Cuando al fin llamaron a los familiares de Potter, Ginny pudo ver, que, efectivamente, Harry no había salido muy bien parado que digamos. Tenía varias heridas por todo el cuerpo y los sanadores afirmaban que estaría inconsciente por varios días.

Ginny estaba loca por ver a Draco. Aunque Blaise había dicho que Draco había salido mucho mejor parado que Harry, no podía dejar de preocuparse por el. ¿Estaría muy grave?

¡Necesitaba verlo! Le dijo a su madre que iba a tomar algo y salió de la habitación de Harry. Al salir se encontró con el sanador que había atendido a Malfoy y preguntó por el.

_-_Ya se encuentra estable. Pronto podrá irse a casa.

_-_¿En que habitación se encuentra?

_-_En la 205, por el pasillo a la derecha –contestó el sanador.

Ginny se dirigió a la habitación indicada. Tocó la puerta y entró al escuchar el adelante.

_-_¡Draco! –exclamó Ginny abalanzándose sobre el.

_-_Ginny… Me estas lastimando –dijo Draco con una mueca.

_-_¡Ah! Lo siento ¿Estas bien?

_-_Obviamente no.

_-_Ah… Claro. ¿Y se puede saber por que te peleaste con Harry?

_-_¿Quién te lo dijo?

_-_Yo –contesto Blaise, el cual estaba presente en la sala y la pelirroja no había notado.

_-_Siempre de boca floja, Blaise…

_-_¿Por qué te peleaste? –repitió la pelirroja.

_-_¿Y tu como te enteraste de que yo estaba aquí?

_-_¡Adivina! ¡Harry no salio muy bien parado del ataque que le hiciste! ¡Estará inconsciente por varios días!

_-_¿En serio? ¡Se lo merece!

_-_¿Por qué te peleaste?

_-_¡Porque es un bruto! –La puerta del baño se había abierto escandalosamente, y Ashley salía del baño con los ojos rojos y la cara mojada-. ¡Un celoso y bruto!

_-_¡No podía tolerar que ese hijo de P… te…!

_-_¡Draco, por Dios! ¡Contrólate! ¡Ya no soy ninguna niña! ¡Tengo veinte años! ¡Escucha bien! ¡V-E-I-N-T-E! ¡No tengo quince ni dieciséis…!

_-_¡Pues permíteme dudarlo, porque eres una verdadera irresponsable!

_-_¡Pero tu no te tienes que meter! ¡Yo hago mi vida, y a ti no te importa!

_-_¡Claro que me importa, soy tu hermano por si no lo recuerdas!

_-_¡Eso no te da derecho de meterte en mi vida!

_-_¡Claro que me lo da!

_-_¡No tienes remedio! ¡De verdad que no tienes remedio! –Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación con un portazo.

_-_Esa niña no sabe lo que le conviene –dijo Draco, recostándose de la pared y cerrando los ojos.

_-_Draco…

_-_Dime.

_-_¿A ti te gustaría que una de mis hermanos mayores viniera y te diera una paliza?

_-_No podrían.

_-_Pero dime, ¿te gustaría? ¿No, verdad?

_-_Ginny, esto es diferente…

_-_¿Qué tiene de diferente?

_-_¡Que yo no te deje embarazada!

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

_-_¿Ha…? ¿Harry dejó a tu hermana… Embarazada?

_-_¡Si!

_-_¿Seguro que fue Harry? Pudo ser otro cualquiera…

_-_¿Estas llamando a mi hermana puta?

Ginny se sonrojó.

_-_¡No…! ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo crees? Solo digo…

_-_¡Ya se lo que quieres decir! ¡Y estoy totalmente seguro que fue Potter! Ese…

Ginny se quedó callada, sin saber que decir.

_-_Bueno… Yo me voy, chicos –anunció Blaise, parándose-. ¡Adiós! –Y se fue.

_-_En todo caso… Si Harry dejó a tu hermana embarazada… Bueno… Creo que se haría cargo… Digo, Harry es un hombre muy responsable, dudo mucho que deje a una mujer embarazada a su suerte…

_-_No apuestes por ello –Masculló Draco-. ¡El muy imbecil dice que ese niño no es suyo! ¿Puedes creerlo?

_-_… Tal vez todo sea un malentendido… Ya veras que todo se arreglara, y Harry se hará cargo de tu…

_-_¡No quiero a Potter cerca de mi hermana! Ella perfectamente puede buscar otro hombre, de buena categoría, con mi aprobación, que se haga cargo de ella y del niño. Potter que se vaya al demonio… Y al fin y al cabo, mejor que la dejara embarazada, así aprende a ser más responsable, y sienta cabeza con un hombre honorable.

_-_Primero: Harry es un hombre honorable. Segundo: ¿Si piensas que fue mejor que la dejara embarazada, por que lo atacaste?

_-_Para que no ande dejando Pottercitos por el mundo. ¿Te imaginas en cada esquina un enano con gafas? ¡Seria horrible!

_-_No tienes remedio…

_-_¿Tu quieres que lo tenga?

Ginny sonrió y lo beso, pero no contesto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Todos los Weasleys estaban reunidos en la habitación que se le había asignado a Harry en La Madriguera (ya que la Sra. Weasley quería asegurarse de que en verdad guardara reposo), calumniando a Draco, por supuesto.

_-_¡Es un maldito! –dijo Ron-. Esta muy campante porque no encontré las suficientes pruebas para mandarlo a Azkaban. ¡Por que estoy seguro que es un mortifago! Pero juro que no descansare hasta que lo manden a Azkaban. ¡Ese hijo de P…!

_-_¡Ya, Ron! –dijo la Sra. Weasley-. Todos sabemos lo que piensas de Draco Malfoy… No tienes que recordárnoslo.

_-_Además, acuérdate que por el estoy aquí, Ron –dijo Ginny.

_-_¡Algo quiere ese! –exclamo Ron, testarudo-. Bueno… ya me voy. Quiero pasar más tiempo con Hermione y con mis hijos. ¡Nos vemos!

_-_Creo que eso deberíamos hacer todos –dijo la Sra. Weasley-. Harry necesita reposo, y nosotros aquí, hostigándolo.

_-_No me están hostigando, Sra. Weasley… Molly –corrigió este después de una severa mirada de la mujer.

_-_Bueno, vamos, vamos. A fuera…

Ginny se quedó de última, y le dijo a su madre que llevaría los platos que se encontraban en la habitación a la cocina, para quedarse a solas con Harry.

_-_¿De que querías hablar? –pregunto Harry, una vez la Sra. Weasley se hubo ido.

_-_Solo voy a recoger los platos –dijo Ginny, mientras los acopiaba.

_-_Si, claro. Y yo soy Tarzan.

_-_Bueno… Se porque te peleaste con Draco –dijo Ginny, sin preámbulos.

_-_¿Ah, si? ¿Podrías decirme? Por que yo no tengo ni idea…

_-_¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Exclamó Ginny-. ¡Embarazaste a su hermana!

_-_¡¿Qué! ¡¡No embarace a nadie! ¿Estas loca?

_-_Por favor, Harry… Acepta tus actos…

_-_¡No embarace a nadie! Lamentablemente, es imposible.

_-_¿No? ¿No te suena el nombre de… Ashley Malfoy?

_-_¿Ashley Malfoy? –Preguntó Harry, intentando hacer memoria-. Ashley… La única Ashley que conocí, la conocí en un prostíbulo, Ginny.

_-_¿Qué?

_-_Hace como dos o tres semana, si. Vino a mí la otra vez diciendo que esperaba un hijo mío… ¡Por Dios, Ginny! ¡Esa de seguro tuvo un descuido con uno de sus clientes y me lo viene a pegar a mí! Claro, aprovecha que tuvo sexo con el gran Harry Potter, famoso y con dinero, y ya me pega un hijo.

_-_No… No, imposible… Describe a la Ashley esa… La prostituta…

_-_Rubia pálida, algo baja, ojos azules grisáceos… Increíblemente hermosa… De dieciocho a veinte años… ¿Es la hermana de Malfoy? ¿Malfoy tiene una hermana?

Ginny se quedó callada. No sabia que pensar. La historia concordaba perfectamente, pero… ¿Ashley Malfoy de prostituta? ¿Por qué? ¡Por que los Malfoy podrían ser cualquier cosa, pero se estaban pudriendo en dinero!

_-_Pero Harry… ¿Te cuidaste?

_-_¡Claro que me cuide, Ginny, por Dios!

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose como le diría esto a Draco. Tal vez seria mejor que no se metiera en eso, al fin y al cabo no era asunto de ella, pero…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-Hermione es muy útil _–pensó Ginny, mientras tocaba la puerta de la casa de Ashley Malfoy.

_-_¿Te mandó mi hermano? –preguntó Ashley, inmediatamente abrió la puerta.

_-_¡No! No, claro que no… Yo… Solo quería hablar contigo.

Ashley la miró con duda.

_-_Pasa, pues…

_-_Iré al grano –Dijo Ginny, mientras tomaba un café sentada en la sala de la rubia-. Soy amiga de Harry Potter y…

_-_¿Y piensas que soy una maldita puta, que se embarazó solo para amarrar al gran Harry Potter? Bueno, pues si eso era, será mejor que te vayas.

_-_No era eso-dijo Ginny tranquilamente-. Solo quería preguntarte… ¿Por qué tienes ese trabajo tan… Deshonrado? Además, eres una mujer adinerada, con muchas influencias… Creo que podrías conseguirte un trabajo más íntegro ¡Hasta en la empresa de Draco!

_-_¿Terminaste? –Ginny asintió. Ashley suspiró-. Primero permíteme aclara que yo no soy ninguna prostituta ni nada por el estilo. Esa misma noche había terminado con mi novio, con el cual me iba a casar. ¡Lo encontré con otra! Me fui al primer lugar donde hubiera tragos, y me emborrache. ¡Si, me emborrache! ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que pasó esa noche! Solo… Pasó…

_-_¿Y como sabes que te acostaste con Harry, entonces?

_-_Por esto –Sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo y se la dio a Ginny. Era un carné del Ministerio, donde trabajaba Harry-. En verdad ni quería decirle que estoy embarazada. ¡Dios! No se por que se lo dije… Creo que lo mejor será abortar.

_-_¡¡¡No! ¿Qué culpa tiene ese pobre niño?

_-_¡Pero no lo quiero! ¡No quiero un hijo…! ¡Veinte años! Soy muy joven… Un niño no estaba en mis planes, te lo aseguro…

_-_¡Pero ya esta aquí! Y… No se, puedes darle en adopción…

_-_Ya veré lo que hago… De momento, no le digas a Draco nada, ¿si? Es muy sobre protector conmigo… No tenía planeado decirle nada, tampoco… Solo que cuando me enojo ni se lo que digo. Y Draco tiene una increíble habilidad para hacerme enojar.

_-_… ¿Ashley?

_-_¿Qué?

_-_Este… ¿Cómo sabes que el niño es de Harry y no de tu ex?

Ashley sonrió con amargura.

_-_Nunca me acosté con el, gracias a Dios. ¡Prefiero tener diez mil veces en mi vientre un hijo de Potter que de ese… ese… ¡Aish!

_-_Bueno, creo que eso es todo… Nos vemos pronto, Ashley.

_-_Claro –respondió Ashley, acompañándola a la puerta-. Por cierto, dale esto a Potter –dijo entregándole el carné de Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny no durmió esa noche pensando en lo que había pasado. Estaba segura que el hijo de Ashley era de Harry. ¡Ashley no tenia ninguna necesidad de quedarse embarazada de Harry! Había pensado decírselo a Harry, pero indudablemente Harry no le creería.

A quien si estaba segura que no debía decírselo era a Draco… ¡Seria capaz de matar a la pobre Ashley!

Draco

Sonrió. No se imaginaba la vida sin Draco… Lo amaba tanto…

Inmediatamente se le borro la sonrisa.

¿La amaría tanto el rubio como ella a el?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-_¡Harry! ¡No es bueno que bajes! ¡Aun necesitas descanso! –dijo Molly al ver al moreno entrar al comedor.

_-_¡Vamos, Sra. Weasley! ¡No puedo quedarme encerrado de por vida en el cuarto! Por lo menos quiero bajar a comer…

_-_¡Pero el doctor dijo…!

_-_Déjalo, mamá –dijo Ginny, entrando al comedor y sentándose-. Es cierto lo que dice Harry ¡No puede quedarse encarcelado en ese cuarto!

_-_Bueno… -aceptó la Sra. Weasley algo insegura-. Yo tengo que salir a hacer unas diligencias, Ginny. Cuando termines de comer mete los platos en ese lavaplatos muggle que trajo tu padre, ¿sabes como usarlo?

_-_Si…

_-_Bien. Harry, desde que termines de desayunar a la cama.

_-_Si…

Lanzándole una ultima mirada, Molly salio de la cocina.

_-_Algo me dice que hablaste con Ashley Malfoy, Ginny.

_-_…

_-_¿Estoy en lo correcto?

_-_… Si, y me dijo que te diera esto –dijo entregándole el carné.

_-_Mmm… ¿Y que mas te dijo? –dijo Harry, tratando de ocultar su curiosidad.

_-_Pues… En realidad Ashley no es ninguna prostituta –dijo Ginny, dispuesta a contarle todo.

_-_¿Ah, no? –dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

Ginny le contó con lujo de detalle lo que le había dicho Ashley.

_-_¡¿Y le crees!

_-_¡¿Qué ganaría Ashley _Malfoy_ con quedarse embarazada y decir que el hijo es tuyo! Te recuerdo que los Malfoy no les hace falta ni fama, ni dinero, por si se te olvidaba.

_-_¡Vamos, Ginny! Ese niño no puede ser mío…

_-_¿Por qué no? ¡Te acostaste con ella!

_-_Si, pero uno: use protección. Dos: ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que ese niño puede ser de su ex?

_-_Uno: La protección no siempre sirve. Dos: Nunca se acostó con su ex.

_-_No se acostó con su prometido, pero si conmigo.

_-_¡Estaba borracha!

Silencio.

_-_¿En verdad piensas que ese niño es mío?

_-_Si.

Harry, sin embargo, ya no sabia que pensar…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-¿Por qué no le preguntas?_

_-¿Y lanzárselo así no más? No, Hermione, no… _

_-¿Qué tiene? Así hice yo con Ron y míranos…_

¿Tendría razón Hermione? ¿Debería preguntarle a Draco si la quería así por así?

_-¡Claro que deberías, Ginevra! ¿De que otra manera podrías saber si el te ama o no? ¿No esperas que te lo diga el primero, verdad? Con lo orgulloso que es… _

Otra vez su conciencia. Su fiel compañera, que, para su desgracia, siempre tenía razón. Debía preguntarle a Draco si la quería o no, o si no se quedaría siempre con la duda.

Con estos pensamientos, se fue quedando dormida poco a poco…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny se levanto por los leves rayos de sol que se colaban a su cuarto.

Miro el calendario que tenia en su cuarto, que, además de decirle que día era, también le decía el clima.

1 de mayo. Soleado.

Ginny se sorprendió. ¡Era su cumpleaños! ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Aunque también era extraño que ninguno de sus familiares se lo hubiera recordado.

Bajo a desayunar. Sentadas en la mesa estaban Hermione y su madre.

_-_¡Hola, hija! –saludo su madre.

_-_Hola, Ginny –dijo Hermione, algo nerviosa-. Creí que seria buena idea salir de compras…

_-_¿No deberías tomar descanso, Hermione? –Dijo Ginny, extrañada de que las dos mujeres no las hubieran felicitado.

_-_¡Claro que no, Ginny! Estoy perfectamente bien.

_-_¿Y los niños?

_-_Ron los cuida.

_-_Ya veo…

_-_Entonces, ¿vamos?

_-_Claro…

Después de Ginny darse un baño y desayunar, se dirigieron al callejón Diagon.

Pasaron toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde haciendo compras.

_-_Ya es tarde, Ginny, creo que es hora de irnos. Primero me pasare por la madriguera. Me temo que se me quedo algo en tu casa.

Se dirigieron al caldero chorreante. Hermione fue primero a la madriguera, seguida de Ginny.

_-_¡¡SORPRESA!

¿Cómo es posible que no se haya dado cuenta? Sabía perfectamente los fanáticos que era su madre con las fiestas sorpresa…

Todos se acercaron a felicitarla. En una esquina, mirándola con una sonrisa, estaba Brian.

_-_Felicidades, Gin.

_-_Hola, Brian. Que bueno que viniste.

_-_Somos amigos, ¿no?

_-_Por supuesto –sonrió Ginny. Brian le caía muy bien, si no tuviera a una loca atrás, seria el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer.

Ginny disfruto mucho la fiesta. Su madre y sus amigos en verdad se habían esmerado a que saliera perfecta, y Ginny se los agradecía.

Al acabar la fiesta, Ginny estaba exhausta. Lamentaba mucho que Draco no haya podido asistir a la fiesta… Si se le hubiese ocurrido aparecerse por ahí, lo hubiesen aniquilado.

Ginny puso la gran cantidad de regalos que le habían llevado sobre la pequeña mesa que tenia dentro de su cuarto.

Cuando ya se iba a costar, notó un pequeño paquete sobre su cama, arriba de una carta.

Tomó la carta y la abrió.

_Felicidades. Lamento no poder haber estado contigo en tu cumpleaños. Espero que te guste mi regalo._

_Draco_

Abrió el paquete y descubrió una hermosa cadena de oro blanco, donde colgaba con elegancia una hermosa perla…

Ginny se quedo mirando la cadena detenidamente. Era realmente preciosa…

No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Draco sobre sus sentimientos, cosa que inquietaba a la pelirroja. Pero decidió no pensar mas en eso, y se dispuso a dormir...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Estaba en un lugar oscuro, no podía ver absolutamente nada. _

_-¡Te dije que no quería que te volvieras a acercar a Brian! –una voz retumbo en el lugar, indudablemente de Samantha. _

_-Es mi amigo. ¿Ahora también le vas a prohibir tener amigas? –dijo Ginny en tono cáustico._

_-Si la amiga eres tú, si.-dijo Samantha fríamente._

_-¿Por que no te buscas otro hombre, Samantha? Uno que te quiera… En vez de estar celando a Brian, y amenazando a sus amigas._

_-¡Brian me quiere! _

_-¿Ah, si? ¿Entonces por que no esta contigo? _

_-¡Cállate, Sirena! No quieres que el castigo que te imponga por acercarte a Brian sea peor…_

_-¿Qué me harás? ¿Convertirme en Sirena de nuevo? –dijo Ginny en tono burlón. _

_-No… Creo que eso de hacerles daño a tus enemigos en sirena pasó de moda… Ahora la novedad es hacerles daño a los _seres queridos de tus enemigos_… _

_-¿Qué piensas hacer, maldita? –dijo Ginny, con su voz llena de odio. _

_-Solo te diré que no te extrañe si le pasa algo malo a Draco Malfoy…_

Ginny despertó de golpe, bastante agitada.

¡Samantha pensaba hacerle daño a Draco!

Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola! Después de mucho tiempo, aquí estoy de nuevo! Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que mi querida inspiración, Melody, sufrió un muy fuerte choque con el sexto libro de Harry Potter. En verdad, el libro es muy bueno, podría decirse que el mejor de todos, pero… Hubieron algunos detalles que en verdad pusieron en peligro de extinción a mi querida Melody. Pero ya esta recuperada, y me atrevo a decir, que cuando termine Sirena, podría venirse otro fic, esta vez con spoillers, y DG, obviamente.

Con respecto al fic, espero que les haya gustado, y en verdad espero no tardarme tanto con el capitulo siete como con este.

Muchísimas gracias a: laurana-malfoy-rin, maritza chan, Yose- Malfoy-Felton, Andy, sakupotter, aziral, Niv Riddle, Igni, amsp14, MoNi WeAsLeY, angie90, Fabisa, kmymalfoy, Kailey Hamilton, CoNnY-B, Pilika-LastHope.

Gracias a todas por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un review, espero que sigan haciéndolo. Y a las que no se la han tomado… ¿Qué esperan? Es solo darle a "go" y decir me gusto o no me gusto, ¿tanto cuesta?

Bueno, cuídense mucho! Bye! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, que espero que sea pronto.!


	7. Sirena VII

**Sirena**

**Cap. 7**

-¡¡Draco Malfoy! ¡¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! –Una mujer de uno 40 y muchos años estaba parada en la sala de Draco Malfoy, con cara de estar bastante enojada.

-¿Madre? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Draco, mirando con extrañeza a su madre.

-¡¿Qué significa eso de que Ashley esta embarazada!

-Significa que tu querida hija se acostó con un tipo y fue lo suficiente irresponsable como para no usar protección.

-¡Sé eso! –exclamó Narcisa Malfoy, irritada-. Pero… ¡Tú eres su hermano mayor! ¡Se supone que debes cuidarla!

-¡No tengo tiempo para saber con exactitud lo que hace Ashley, madre! ¡¡Tengo mi vida propia!

-¿En serio? ¡Pues no lo parece! ¿Por qué sigue desnudo tu dedo anular, ah? ¡Nunca creí que Ashley sea la primera en darme nietos, Draco! Deberías sentar cabeza y casarte de una buena vez… ¿Qué paso con la hija de los Parkinson, ah? Es linda, de buena familia…

-E insoportable. ¡No la aguanto! ¡No podría estar cinco minutos con ella sin volverme loco!

-¡No hay manera de razonar contigo! ¿Cuándo aprenderás que es por tu bien?

-¡Cuando en verdad lo sea!

-¡Ya! ¡¡En un mes quiero verte comprometido, Draco! ¡Y es una orden! ¡Si no, te casare yo misma!

-¡Tu ya no me das or…! –Pero ya Narcisa se había ido-. ¡Por Dios! ¡¡Ya soy mayor! Si piensa que me dará ordenes esta muy equivocada.

-¿Quién te dio ordenes? –Preguntó Ginny, que había aparecido en la chimenea.

-¡Ginny! –Dijo Draco acercándosele para darle un beso-. ¿Te gustó mi regalo?

-Es realmente hermoso, Draco. Muchas gracias –dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado –dijo Draco, besándola de nuevo.

Siguió besándola hasta llegar al sofá, donde cayeron pesadamente. Draco puso las manos en las piernas de la pelirroja, mientras Ginny le acariciaba la espalda. Sus lenguas se acariciaban con pasión, mientras Draco subía una mano por la blusa de Ginny.

El rubio descendió sus besos por el cuello de la pelirroja, y gimió cuando Draco llego a su escote. A esta altura Ginny ya tenía la blusa remangada hasta arriba del ombligo y Draco no tenia camisa.

-¡¡Para eso existen los cuartos! –exclamó Ashley, q estaba parada frente al sofá.

-Inoportuna… -murmuró Draco mientras se ponía la camisa y Ginny se acomodaba la blusa, roja de vergüenza.

-¡¿No pudiste aguantar en decirle a mamá que estoy embarazada! ¡¡Fue a pelearme a mi apartamento! **¡¡¡Ya me tiene prometido! **

-Primero: Yo no le dije nada. Segundo: A mi también vino a pelearme… ¡Y yo no tuve nada que ver! Y tercero: ¡Deberías casarte!

-¡No me quiero casar! ¡¡Eres un imbecil, Draco! ¡¡¡Un estúpido! **¡¡¡¡No te aguanto!**

-¿Por qué me dices eso? –preguntó Draco con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Porque, ya que tu no le dijiste a mamá lo de mi embarazo, con alguien me tenia q desahogar. Yo mejor me voy, se que ustedes están locos por continuar lo que estaban haciendo… -dicho esto se fue.

Ginny seguía roja recostada en el sillón y mirando lo que sea menos a Draco.

-¿Ginny…?

-Yo… Creo que esto ha pasado muy rápido, Draco –Dijo en un susurro.

-¿Acaso no… Te gustó?

-Ss… Si me gustó… Pero yo… Yo creo que es muy pronto…

-Ya… -dijo dándole la espalda.

-Draco, no te enojes… -dijo Ginny abrazándola por la espalda-. Yo quiero mi primera vez sea especial… Con alguien especial…

-¿Eres virgen? –preguntó Draco, volteándose bastante sorprendido.

Ginny se sonrojo.

-¿Con quien iba a dejar de ser virgen, Draco? –Dijo Ginny mirando a Draco como si estuviera loco-. ¿Con un tiburón? ¡Ah, no! Mejor con un delfín… O tal vez un calamar –dijo sarcástica.

-Pero antes de que te convirtieras en sirena debiste tener 19 o 18 años… No es común que una chica de esa edad sea virgen.

-¡¿Acaso crees que todas las chicas dejan de ser virgen a los quince! Con las que tú te juntas, tal vez…

-Bueno, ya… Entonces guárdate hasta que llegue el momento y el hombre especial –Dijo Draco "algo" enojado-. Y como obviamente este no es el momento especial ni yo soy el hombre especial, mejor me voy.

-¡Pero tu…! –comenzó a decir Ginny, pero Draco ya había desaparecido-… si eres mi hombre especial…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Se enojó por que no te quisiste acostar con el? –Preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno… Le dije que quería esperar el momento y el hombre especial…

-Eso suena como si no hubieses encontrado al hombre especial… Se sintió menospreciado…

-¡Le iba a decir que el era el hombre especial, pero se fue! Creo que ya no me quiere ver…

-Los hombres son muy sensibles con respecto a eso, Ginny… Creo que seria buena idea buscarlo y decirle que él es tu hombre especial… Que solo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado… ¡Y debe entender que el momento adecuado no es exactamente en un sofá!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny se encontraba en el trabajo de Draco. Era un edificio bastante elegante, y muy grande.

-¿Si? ¿Qué desea? –preguntó la recepcionista.

-Quisiera ver a Draco Malfoy.

-¿Al Señor Malfoy? –Preguntó la recepcionista, mirando a Ginny con burla-. Para ver al Señor Malfoy debe hacer cita con por lo menos tres meses de anticipación. Así que por favor, váyase.

-A mi me atenderá.

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

-Por favor, avísele que estoy aquí. Estoy segura de que me atenderá.

-Usted parece no entender fácil. Mire lo que haremos: Yo le avisare a la secretaria personal del Señor Malfoy que usted esta aquí. A ver si se va más rápido –Dijo la recepcionista, agarrando un teléfono. Ginny se sorprendió bastante de que en la empresa de Malfoy hubiese teléfonos-. Aquí hay una Srta. Que quiere ver al Sr. Malfoy… No, no tiene cita… Ya le dije, no quiere entender, ¡Dice que el Sr. Malfoy la atenderá sin cita!... ¿Cuál es su nombre? –preguntó a Ginny.

-Ginevra Weasley.

-Ginevra Weasley… ¡Estoy aburrida!... ¿Qué le avisaras? ¡Perderás tu empleo!... ¡Ah! Cierto. Lo había olvidado. Pero te pondrás caliente… ¿Qué no te importa?... ¡Ah, claro! Tu querido Jonh te mantiene… Bueno, avísale, pero atente a las consecuencias –dijo en tono de advertencia-. Le va a avisar, pobre… Perderá su empleo –Le dijo a Ginny-. ¡¿Cómo! –Volvió a hablar por el teléfono-. ¿No habrás oído mal?... Bueno, esta bien –Y trancó-. No puedo creerlo… Srta. Weasley, suba al último piso… La Secretaria del Sr. Malfoy la estará esperando para guiarla.

Ginny miró a la recepcionista con superioridad y se dirigió a los ascensores. Marcó el numero 40 y esperó su destino. Al llegar, una mujer muy elegante la guió hasta un pasillo bastante largo y sin salida.

-Camine hasta la pared de fondo y mencione la palabra que esta en este sobre –dijo la mujer, entregándole un sobre perfectamente sellado.

Ginny siguió las indicaciones, y cuando mencionó la palabra que estaba escrita en el sobre apareció un **muy** elegante ascensor frente a ella, al cual entro. Inmediatamente entró el ascensor comenzó a subir. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, Ginny puso apreciar la tremenda oficina de Draco. Era extremadamente grande, con cristales de paredes. Muy bien ambientado. Al fondo estaba Draco, mirándola atentamente tras un escritorio.

-¿A que viniste? –Preguntó Draco.

-Tenemos que hablar –Respondió Ginny, acercándose.

Draco le indicó que se sentara, pero Ginny se quedo parada frente a su escritorio.

-Draco… Yo… He de confesar que me gustas… Me gustas mucho, pero esto tiene que terminar.

**Notas de la Autora: **_¡Hola! Jejejeje, cortito el capi, pero necesario. Espero que les haya gustado. No tengo mucho tiempo debido a que son las una de la madrugada y tengo que levantarme temprano. _

_Muchas gracias a: __Igni__Paulina Gryffindor__Karkinos__, Yose-Malfoy-Felton, __Laura Melissa__Minakuna Tachimoto__maritza chan__, andy, mayreni, __amsp14__Flopy-Black__CoNnY-B__Fabisa__Sailor Alluminem Siren__Tonks moonlight__, fiosol, __Hitomi Felton__Pilika-LastHope__Aiko Granger_

_En verdad aprecio sus comentarios. Sigan dejando. Y esas setenta personas que no me dejan sus opiniones… ¿Por qué no lo hacen? ¡Nada les cuesta darle a Go y escribir un "Me gusto", "No me gusto"! _

_Bueno, cuidense mucho. ¡Bye!_


	8. Sirena VIII

**Sirena**

**Cap. 8**

-Draco… Yo… He de confesar que me gustas… Me gustas mucho, pero esto tiene que terminar. Eres muy guapo, Draco… Pero tu personalidad da asco. Eres inaguantable, y creo que mucho dure contigo. Además de que amo a otro hombre, con él cual me casaré, por cierto. Adiós, Malfoy… ¡Ah! Y espero que no te hayas creído el cuento ese de que soy virgen –Y se fue, dejando a Draco totalmente perplejo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se miró en el espejo. Llevaba una blusa y unos jeans. Nada especial. ¿Tenia que ponerse algo especial para ir a hablar con Draco? ¿El mismo Draco que se había enojado por que no había querido acostarse con el? Ya. Esta bien. No se explicó bien al dar sus motivos de que no querer acostarse con el. Lo aceptaba. Pero estaba segura que aunque lo hubiera hecho, el se habría enojado. ¿Acaso no tenia derecho a permanecer virgen hasta cuando ella se le diera la gana? ¡Claro que tenia derecho! En todo caso, si el en verdad la amara la fuera a buscar… ¿O no? Que va. No iría. Eso del "hombre especial" le había caído mal. Y es que… ¡A cualquiera! Eso lo entendía. Pero igual el también debería entenderla. Iría a su casa, le diría –con riesgo a parecer cursi– que el era su hombre especial, y le dejaría claro que todavía no había llegado el momento. El entendería. Debía hacerlo. O si no, que se vaya a la M…

Decidido. Hablaría con él.

Se recogió su muy largo cabello en una coleta y se fue a la chimenea, para dirigirse a la casa de Draco. Cuando llegó a la casa de Draco, lo que vio la dejo paralizada.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡El gran Draco Malfoy no puede durar tanto sin tener sexo! ¿Cómo no lo supuse antes? ¡Es demasiado para el! –exclamó Ginny, separando a la pareja que se estaba besando apasionadamente en el sofá donde muchas veces Ginny había estado en el lugar de aquella desconocida castaña.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Draco, mirándola con desprecio.

-Evidentemente, interrumpir a los amantes. ¡Pero no te preocupes! ya me voy –dijo Ginny entrando por la chimenea y dirigiéndose a su casa.

¿Cómo era posible que Draco le estuviera haciendo eso? No, mejor dicho ¿Cómo era posible que ella hubiera pensado que Draco la quería para otra cosa que acostarse? El había dicho una vez "llevo mucho tiempo sin compañía". Además, ¿No había dicho que la convertiría en humana solamente si se convertía en su amante? Entonces, ¿Qué llevó a Ginny a pensar que Draco la quería para otra cosa?

-¡El amor! ¡El maldito amor que siento por el! –dijo para sus adentros, tirándose en la cama.

¿Y alguna vez había pensado que esa lacra la amaba? Si… La esperanza… La manera tan tierna que se comportaba con ella…

-¡Es un imbecil! ¡Es un maldito imbecil! –Gritó Ginny, con la cara llena de lágrima-. Y si es un imbecil ¿Por qué lloro por él? –Se pregunto Ginny, secándose las lágrimas-. ¡No llorare por el! ¡Es un imbecil! ¡Un imbecil!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una semana después Ginny se enteró de que Draco se iba a casar con la castaña del otro día. Al parecer estaban comprometidos incluso antes de que Draco y ella comenzaran una relación.

-¡Es un descarado! –Exclamó Hermione.

-El hace lo que quiera con su vida, es de él, ¿no? –dijo Ginny, aparentando que el asunto no le importaba…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡No me voy a casar! –Exclamó Draco a su madre-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a Corazón de Bruja a decir que **yo** me voy a casar con esa tipa que apenas conozco?

-Draco, por favor. ¡Ella es perfecta! Es de buena familia, sangre limpia…

-¡Que me importa! ¡No me quiero casar!

-¿Quieres llegar a los 50 sin casarte?

-¡Tengo 24 años, mamá!

-¡Pronto tendrás 25!

-Gran diferencia…

-¿Por qué no te quieres casar, Draco?

-¡Soy muy joven! Además, no puedo conocer a una mujer y decir enseguida «con esta es con la que me casaré».

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque… ¡No!

-Vamos, Draco… ¿Acaso Kimberly no es bonita?

-Si es bonita, pero…

-Y tiene una personalidad encantadora, ¿no?

-Mamá…

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no? Es la mujer perfecta para convivir… ¿Dónde encontraras una mejor?

Draco se quedó callado. Kimberly era muy linda… Es cierto que hablaba mucho, pero era muy simpática. Pero no creía que fuera la mujer ideal para compartir su vida… Le faltaba _algo_…

_-¡Le falta ser Ginny! _–dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-¿Acaso estas enamorado, Draco? –preguntó Narcisa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

¿Enamorado? ¿Se había enamorado de Ginny? ¿Se había enamorado de esa mujer tan despreciable?

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó Narcisa, mirando a su hijo-. ¿Acaso es una impura? ¿Por eso no me la has presentado? ¡¿O es muggle!

-No estoy… -Pero se calló. ¿Qué diablos sentía por Ginny? No sabia, pero era muy fuerte… -. _Nunca he sentido esto por nadie… ¿Pero en verdad será amor? ¿Cómo puedo enamorarme de alguien que me engañó, que me desprecia? _–pensó. Estaba confundido. Muy confundido.

-¡Draco! –Su madre otra vez lo sacaba de sus pensamientos-. ¿Acaso es otro hombre, Draco?

-¡¡¿¿Qué! ¡¡Por supuesto que no, mamá! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-¿Entonces quien es, Draco? ¿Por qué no me la presentas?

-¡¡Porque no es nadie importante! ¿Sabes, mamá? Creo que seria buena idea casarme… Al fin de cuentas, Kimberly es muy simpática… -Ella dijo que se casaría con otro tipo, ¿Por qué él no?

-Buena elección, Draco –dijo Narcisa, sonriendo triunfante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No podía. ¡No podía! Por más que quisiera, no podía sacarse a Draco de la cabeza.

_-Tienes que resignarte, Ginny… El se va a casar… El nunca te amó… ¡Ni siquiera te quiso! Si lo hubiera hecho, por lo menos no hubiera terminado contigo así… Te lo hubiera explicado… _

Pero le costaba creer que Draco no la quería ni un poco. Todo ese tiempo juntos… Todo lo que habían pasado juntos… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué! ¿Por qué la había dejado así… sin ninguna explicación?

_-¿Y por qué tu no vas a buscar esa explicación? _–dijo la infaltable voz en su cabeza.

-¿Y le diría «Oye, Draco… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas comprometido? ¿Cómo pudiste jugar así con mis sentimientos? ¿Es que acaso tanto te importo que merezco eso?»?

_-¡Si! Vamos… ¡Tu lo amas! ¿Vas a perderlo tan fácil? _

-¿Qué más me queda por hacer?

_-¿Entonces te quedaras así? ¿Sin hacer nada al ver al hombre que amas casarse con otra?_

-¡Es que no puedo hacer nada!

-_Por lo menos ve a su casa y pídele una explicación._

-¿Ya para que?

_-¡Para sacarte de la duda! Vamos… Sabes que quieres hacerlo…_

-¿Y si lo interrumpo haciendo "cosas" con la castaña? –Ginny se paró de la cama y camino hacia la ventana. Había luna llena.

_-No se porque tengo este presentimiento… Pero dudo que este con la castaña… Ve visítalo… No perderás nada…_

Decidido. Haría una visita a Draco. Y así, en pijama, Ginny se dirigió a la chimenea…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-¡¡Porque no es nadie importante! ¿Sabes, mamá? Creo que seria buena idea casarme… Al fin de cuentas, Kimberly es muy simpática… -Ella dijo que se casaría con otro tipo, ¿Por qué él no? _

Estaba comenzando a arrepentirse seriamente… ¡Tenia 24 años, por Dios! Además… No había dejado de pensar en Ginny… ¿Por qué había terminado así con el?

_-Eres muy guapo, Draco… Pero tu personalidad da asco. Eres inaguantable, y creo que mucho dure contigo. Además de que amo a otro hombre, con él cual me casaré, por cierto. Adiós, Malfoy… ¡Ah! Y espero que no te hayas creído el cuento ese de que soy virgen _

Esas palabras le habían dolido en el alma. ¿Cómo pudo lastimarlo tanto?

-Ginny… -murmuró Draco, cerrando los ojos y recostándose del sofá donde estaba sentado.

-¿Qué?

Draco se espantó. Miró para atrás, más que sorprendido de ver a Ginny en su casa con un simple camisón…

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –preguntó Draco, evitando la mirada de la pelirroja.

-Vine a buscar una explicación…

-¿Una explicación?

-Si, una explicación… ¿Qué significa eso de que te vas a casar? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho, ah?

-¿A ti que te importa? Tu también te casaras, ¿o no? Ocúpate de tu querido prometido y déjame a mí en paz.

-¿Quién te dijo que yo me voy a casar?

-¡¡Tu!

-¡¿Yo!

-¡¡Si!

-¿Cuándo, que no me entere?

-¿Ahora te hara la que no sabe nada?

-¡Es que no entiendo nada! ¡Yo en ningún momento te dije que me iba a casar! ¡¡Yo no me voy a casar!

-Por favor, Ginny… ¡Recuerdo tus palabras perfectamente! Dijiste: «Amo a otro hombre y me casare con el, espero que no te hayas creído el cuento ese de que soy virgen» -imitó Draco, poniendo la voz aguda.

-¡Yo te amo a ti y si soy virgen! ¡En ningún momento dije eso!

-¿Ah, no? Y en ningún momento fuiste a mi trabajo, ¿verdad? –dijo Draco sarcásticamente.

-¡No! ¡Nunca he ido a tu trabajo!

Draco la miró detenidamente.

-Si tu prometido termino contigo a último minuto y ahora quieres recuperarme, lo siento mucho por ti, Weasley… Ahora, por favor, vete de mi presencia.

-Pero… ¡Yo nunca fui a tu trabajo! Tienes que creerme… Draco…

-¿Cómo creerte? ¡Yo te vi! ¡Hablaste conmigo!

-La única vez que te vi después de aquella vez cuando Ashley nos interrumpió… Fue cuando te estabas besando con la castaña esa…

-Kimberly, mi prometida.

-No fui a tu trabajo, Draco… ¡Yo no estoy comprometida con nadie! Al contrario de ti…

-¡Yo no me hubiese comprometido si tu no me hubieses dicho que tu estas comprometida!

-¡Pero yo nunca dije tal cosa! Yo… ¡Yo te amo! –Dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos-. ¡No seria capaz de comprometerme con alguien más! Draco… -Sin previo aviso lo besó.

Lo besó apasionadamente, enredando las manos en el cuello del rubio. La pelirroja se abrió paso en la boca del rubio, y rozó su lengua con la de el.

-Si tú no fuiste a mi trabajo aquel día, ¿Quién fue? –pregunto Draco, separándose un poco.

-No se, pero puedes estar seguro que no fui yo… -Ginny se calló. Todo se había vuelto oscuro-. ¿Draco?

-Estoy aquí –dijo el rubio acercando la pelirroja mas a el con una mano, mientras con la otra agarraba la varita.

-Al parecer mis intentos para separarlos no funcionó… -Una voz fina y ahora muy enojada le indicó a Ginny que Samantha estaba allí.

-¿Quién diablos eres tu? –preguntó Draco, señalándola con la varita.

-¿Crees que con una simple varita podrás vencerme? –dijo Samantha con burla.

-Draco, ella fue la que me convirtió en Sirena –murmuró Ginny.

-Así es –dijo Samantha con superioridad-. Y también fui yo la que fue a tu trabajo… Al parecer mi plan de separarlos y de hacerlos sufrir falló… Aunque he de admitir que ese plan fue muy… Estúpido… Cosa que no se volverá a repetir –Y soltando una risa burlona, hizo un extraño movimiento con las manos. Ginny ya no supo más…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny despertó sobresaltada. Ya era de día. ¿Qué había pasado?

-Draco… -murmuró Ginny…. ¡¡Draco!

Ginny bajo lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras, hasta llegar a la chimenea.

-¡A casa de Draco Malfoy! –exclamó tirando los polvos flu.

Al llegar, se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto del rubio, para encontrarlo sentado escribiendo lo que al parecer era una carta.

Draco levanto la vista y la miró extrañado.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Ginny acercándose.

-Si… Pero, ¿Quién diablos eres tu?

_**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Hola! Estoy aquí subiendo un cap antes de entrar a la tortura… digo, al colegio. ¡Entro el jueves! No quiero! Pero que le vamos a hacer… _

_Espero que este chap les haya gustado, y que me dejen rr… Porque se que hay demasiada, pero **demasiada** gente que no me deja review… ¿Por qué no lo hacen? Miren que estoy pensando seriamente en mandarle los caps por mail a los que _**SI**_ tienen la consideración de dejarme un review… Porque a mi parecer no cuesta _NADA_ darle a go y escribir un 'me gustó' o un 'no me gustó' ¿o si?_

_Ahora, muchas gracias a los que SI me dejan review, saben que los aprecio mucho_:

**Hitomi Felton**

**amsp14**

**Flopy-Black**

**Minakuna Tachimoto**

**Kmymalfoy.**

**Laura Melissa**

**Tonks moonlight**

**Paulina Gryffindor**

**CoNnY-B**

**Armelle Potter.**

**Fabisa**

**SAILOR ALLUMINEM SIREN.**

**Fiosol.**

**Niv Riddle.**

**sakupotter**

**Kayi.**

**Aziral.**

**Pilika-LastHope**

**Daniela.**

**Igni**


	9. Sirena IX

_**ESCRIBO POR QUE ME GUSTA, PUBLICO POR LOS REVIEWS. ** _

**Sirena**

**Cap. 9**

-¡A casa de Draco Malfoy! –exclamó tirando los polvos flu.

Al llegar, se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto del rubio, para encontrarlo sentado escribiendo lo que al parecer era una carta.

Draco levanto la vista y la miró extrañado.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Ginny acercándose.

-Si… Pero, ¿Quién diablos eres tu? ¿Y que haces en mi casa?

-¿Qué? ¿No me recuerdas? ¡Soy Ginny! –Draco la miró sin comprender-. Weasley… Sirena… -Ginny miraba a Draco desesperada. ¡¡Samantha había hecho que no la recordara!

-Mira… Ginny, Weasley… Sirena… ¡Como sea! Por si no lo has notado, estoy muy ocupado, así que por favor ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Ginny se quedó unos momentos mirando a Draco… ¿Cómo Samantha fue capaz de borrarla de la memoria de Draco?

_-Igualito como te convirtió en Sirena, y se convirtió en ti para mandar al diablo a Draco… ¡Que pregunta más estúpida! _

-¿Aun sigues aquí? –Dijo Draco, haciéndole señas a Ginny para que se vaya.

-¡¡Draco! ¿Cómo es eso de que te vas a casar? –Ashley había entrado a la habitación, y miraba a Draco acusadoramente-. ¡Ah! ¿Te casaras con Ginny?

-¿Con esa? ¡Nunca la había visto antes! ¿Cómo quieres que me case con ella?

-¿Estas loco? ¿Cómo que no la habías visto antes?

-¡No! ¡Es una loca! ¡No tengo idea de que hace aquí, nunca la he visto!

-¿Ginny? –Ashley la miró.

-Fue Samantha –Dijo Ginny con la voz quebrada, pero firme.

-¿Quién?

-Samantha… La que me convirtió en sirena.

-¿De que hablan? –Draco las miraba como si estuvieran locas.

-De nada… Ya me voy, nos vemos, Ashley –Dicho esto se desapareció.

-Si no es con Ginny, ¿entonces con quien te casas?

-Con Kimberly Sailla.

-¿Sailla? ¿La loquita esa? ¡Ha tenido por lo menos diez novios este año!

-No me importa. Ella me quiere, yo la quiero a ella. Nos casaremos, y ya veremos después.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué la quieres? –dijo Ashley sorprendida. Su hermano no decía sus sentimientos tan fácil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-No me recuerda, Hermione. ¡No tiene ni la más mínima idea de quien soy yo!

-Ginny… Se que… Cuando una hechicera muere, todos sus hechizos se rompen.

-¿Quieres decir que si Samantha muere Draco me recordara?

-Pues… Si, si.

Samantha muerta y Draco con ella, ¿Qué mejor? Pero había dos problemas. Uno: No sabía como matarla. Dos: ¡No quería convertirse en una asesina!

-Pero… ¡No quiero convertirme en asesina!

-Bueno, Ginny… Es la única manera… A menos que ella rompa el hechizo…

-Cosa que no hará –dijo Ginny, derrotada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ashley caminaba a paso lento a su apartamento. Le sorprendía que Draco hubiera hablado tan abiertamente de sus sentimientos a Kimberly… Sentimientos que no estaba tan segura de que existieran… Por lo menos no hacia Kimberly.

Parecía que Samantha no solo había borrado a Ginny de su memoria, si no también su personalidad.

-¿Por qué le habrá cambiado la personalidad? –se preguntó Ashley en voz media baja, cerrando los ojos. Sintió que chocaba contra alguien y abrió los ojos inmediatamente, pero al ver quien era se volteo e iba a seguir su camino, pero Harry la agarro por el brazo, impidiéndole seguir.

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó Ashley. Le daba nervios y vergüenza estar cerca de el.

-Bueno… No he podido dejar de pensar en lo que me dijiste aquel día… Ginny me explicó lo que paso…

-¿Y le creíste? –preguntó Ashley, mirándolo.

-No lo se –respondió Harry, devolviéndole la mirada-. El punto es que si es cierto que estas embarazada… Me gustaría hacerle una prueba de ADN.

-¿Y te harías cargo de el?

-Es mi responsabilidad, ¿no?

-Si, pero eso no significa que lo hagas. A mi me da igual, la verdad. Tengo suficiente dinero para mantenerme a mí y a mi bebé y como a diez bebés más.

-Me consta que eres una mujer… adinerada, pero si ese niño es mío me quiero hacer cargo de el. No pienso dejarlo sin padre.

-¿Y quien te dijo que no tendrá padre?

-¿Acaso tienes novio?

-No… Por el momento. Pero bien puedo conocer a un chico que me guste y quien sabe….

-Da igual. No me importa que te cases o lo que sea. Si resulta ser mío yo ocupare el lugar que me corresponde.

-¿Sabes, Potter? Creo que lo mejor seria que te olvidaras de mí y de mi hijo. Al fin y al cabo, solo me has visto dos veces en toda tu vida y ni siquiera estas completamente seguro que estoy embarazada de ti.

-La duda me carcome –Dicho esto, desapareció.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Quieres salir un rato, Ginny? –Preguntó Hermione-. Podemos ir a algún parque, tranquilo… Así aprovecho y paseo a mis hijos y tú puedes aclarar un poco la mente.

-Creo que ni en el lugar más tranquilo me aclararía la mente, Hermione… Pero vamos…

Caminaron por el parque en silencio. Ginny no tenia ganas de hablar, tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, y Hermione no la interrumpía de sus pensamientos.

Eran las una de la madrugada, y Ginny no podía conciliar el sueño. Quería a Draco de vuelta con ella… Pero las únicas posibilidades que tenia de que Draco regresara con ella era matara a Samantha o reconquistar a Draco, cosa que veía difícil. ¡Como si la maldita hechicera pudiera ser asesinada fácilmente! Y reconquistar a Draco… ¡La creía una loca y estaba a punto de casarse! Lo mejor seria olvidarse de Draco… Olvidarse de Draco… ¿Se rendiría tan fácil?

-¡Ah! Ya no se ni que pensar… -Se lamentó Ginny. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana abierta, disfrutando de la brisa que entraba por esta… Pero no pudo disfrutar mucho, ya que una mano se puso en su cuello, impidiéndole respirar.

-¿No aprendes, maldita masoquista? –dijo la inconfundible voz de Samantha en su oído. Inmediatamente después Ginny se vio unos metros mas arriba del océano, con Samantha aun sosteniéndola por el cuello. Estaba lloviendo fuertemente, por lo que Ginny se convirtió en sirena-. ¿Quieres que te suelte? ¿Si?

Ginny estaba grave. Intentaba desesperadamente quitar las manos de Samantha de su cuello.

-Si eso es lo que quieres… -dijo soltándola.

Ginny callo estrepitosamente en el agua. No podía creer su suerte… ¡Ni siquiera se había acercado a Brian!

Una fuerza la elevo lo suficiente para sacar la cabeza. Vio a Samantha flotando en el mismo sitio.

-Ahora si me encargare de ti, sirena… No volverás a acercarte a Brian. Dentro de unos segundos, mágicamente aparecerá una manda de tiburones, Sirena –dijo maliciosamente. Los truenos sonaban ensordecedoramente-. ¿Quién podrá salvarte de esta?

El cielo se iluminaba por segundos. Los rayos se veían por todas partes.

Ginny no hablaba. Lo que dijera no iba a cambiar de parecer a Samantha, asi que seria en vano.

-Adiós, Sirena… -dijo, soltando una estrepitosa risa., que fue interrumpida por un rayo, que cayo justamente donde estaba Samantha, la cual se cayo al agua.

Ginny inmediatamente se fue de alli al ver, efectivamente, una manada de tiburones acercarse. Por lo menos Samantha los entretendría por un rato.

_-Esto parece de cuentos… _-pensó Ginny, nadando rápidamente. Ahora, ¿Cómo diablos volvía a tierra firme?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-…Puede besar a la novia.

Draco le tomó suavemente el mentón a Kimberly, y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Todos los invitados aplaudieron, excepto cierta rubia en la primera fila, que aun no podía creer que la boda de su hermano se había adelantado, por que supuestamente no podía estar más tiempo sin Kimberly a su lado. Ashley estaba tremendamente desconcertada. Draco y Ginny duraron varios meses juntos, y nunca se había hablado de matrimonio, en cambio Draco llevaba dos semanas con Kimberly y ya eran marido y mujer.

Draco y Kimberly se fueron inmediatamente a su luna de miel, que duraría dos meses en los q viajarían por varias de las islas caribeñas y una q otra ciudad de Europa y Asia.

-Deberías estar contenta porque tu hermano al fin sentó cabeza, Ashley –dijo Narcisa, al ver la cara de su hija-. Tú también deberías hacer lo mismo… -y añadió bajando la voz-… Después de la irresponsabilidad que hiciste quedándote embarazada.

-Me casare cuando me plazca, y olvídate madre, que no será muy pronto.

-¿Piensas tener ese niño sola?

-¿Algún problema?

-¡Claro que hay algún problema, Ashley Malfoy! No puedes tener a ese niño sola. ¿Se puede saber donde esta el padre? ¿No se piensa hacer responsable?

-Quiere hacerse responsable, pero yo no quiero. Puedo tener mi hijo sola.

-¡Deberían casarse!

-¡Un niño no es motivo por el cual casarse!

-¿Qué no es motivo? ¿Y para ti que diablos es un motivo, entonces?

-Madre, luego hablaremos de esto, ¿si? Ahora me quiero ir a mi casa a descansar. Me siento mal –Toda esta conversación había sucedido en susurros bien disimulados. Ashley se desapareció para aparecerse en su apartamento a acostarse un rato, ya que en verdad se sentía fatal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco y Kimberly se besaban apasionadamente, mientras caían pesadamente en la cama. Kimberly comenzó a besarle el cuello a Draco mientras le quitaba la camisa, en lo que Draco se encargaba de su vestido. En un momento determinado, Kimberly volvió a besarlo en la boca, pero se detuvo al ver que el no le respondía. Vio que Draco tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba neutralmente.

-¿Draco? ¿Draco? –dijo Kimberly, zarandeándolo un poco. No podía ser… ¡Se había quedado dormido!

_**Notas de la Autora**: ¡Hola! He de decir que estoy muy contenta por que al fin pude actualizar después de tanto tiempo._

_Una cosa, que espero que todas las personas que no me dejan reviews tengan en cuenta: **ESCRIBO POR QUE ME GUSTA, PUBLICO POR LOS REVIEWS. ** ¿Saben lo que significa esto, verdad? Ahh… que bien. _

_Muchas gracias a las personas que si me dejan rr, a las que les dedico este y todos los capítulos, ya que sin ellos, no publicaría: _

_**Kayi. **_

**_amsp14_**

**_Tonks moonlight_**

**_leodyn_**

_**Andy**_

_**Mayreni**_

**_Princess witch_**

**_Fabisa_**

**_Minakuna Tachimoto_**

_**Karen**_

_**Yose-Malfoy-Felton**_

_**SAILOR ALLUMINEM SIREN**_

**_Igni_**

_**Tomoyosita**_

_**Armelle Potter**_

**_Laura Melissa_**

_**Niv Riddle**_

**_Hitomi Felton_**

_**Luciana**_

_**Pilika-LastHope**_

**_Paulina Gryffindor_**

**_maritza chan_**

**_CoNnY-B_**

**_Replika_**

**A estas personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme una critica, les pediré que agreguen a su review su e-mail. Ya que, si no me llegan una cantidad de review que este nivelada con los hits (en este chap tuve 24 reviews y 137 hits, que justo ¿no?) les mandare el próximo capitulo por correo electrónico. Que este claro que esto si lo cumpliré, y los únicos que pierden son los que no dejan reviews. **

**Espero que consideren esto y, recuerden, _ESCRIBO POR QUE ME GUSTA, PUBLICO POR LOS REVIEWS. _**


	10. Sirena X

_**ESCRIBO POR QUE ME GUSTA, PUBLICO POR LOS REVIEWS. ** _

**Sirena**

**Cap. 10**

-¿Draco? ¿Draco? –dijo Kimberly, zarandeándolo un poco. No podía ser… ¡Se había quedado dormido!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Cómo iba a volver? ¿Cómo? ¿Tendría que estar vagando por el mar otros cinco años? Sintió un escalofrió de solo pensarlo. Podría aparecerse, pero no sabia a que distancia estaba de tierra firme… ¡Dios! ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué?

Siguió nadando sin rumbo fijo por varias horas, hasta q sintió q el nivel del agua se estaba achicando, lo que significaba que posiblemente habría una playa cerca, lo que significaba… ¡Tierra! Nadó lo mas rápido posible, ¡al fin tierra!

Pero un momento… ¿Y si la playa estaba habitada… por muggles? ¡Demonios! ¿Ahora que haría?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco despertó, confuso. ¿Qué había pasado? No lo recordaba muy bien… Recordaba una boda… Una boda… ¿Quién se había casado? Seguramente Ashley… ¿Pero con quien? Aaaggggrr… ¿Por qué no recordaba nada?

Miró a su alrededor y vio que ese no era su habitación… ¿Dónde estaba?

Una lechuza entró a la habitación con un gran sobre rojo… ¿Un vociferador? ¡¿El mundo se estaba volviendo loco! Decidió que lo mejor seria abrir el dichoso vociferador, así que le puso un hechizo a la habitación para q no saliera ningun sonido de esta. Al abrirlo, una voz femenina, muy chillona, casi lo deja sordo:

-¡ERES UN IMBECIL, UN ESTUPIDO, UN IDIOTA! ¡¡NO SE COMO PUDE CASARME CON ALGUIEN TAN IDIOTA COMO TU!

_¿No se como pude casarme con alguien tan idiota como tu? _ ¿Significaba que era él el que se había casado? ¿Qué mala broma era esa? Además, si se había casado, ¿No se supone que era la voz de Ginny que debía sonar en ese vociferador? Porque si se había casado, debió haberlo hecho con Ginny. Y definitivamente esa no era la voz de Ginny… Además, si era cierto que se había casado, ¿No se supondría que su esposa debería estar a su lado, en vez de estar mandándole vociferadores? Todo estaba muy confuso.

Se paró de la cama, y notó que tenía puesto una camisa media desabotonada y un pantalón de vestir. Vio que había una chimenea en el cuarto, así que decidió irse a su casa. Tomó los polvos flu, que se encontraba a un lado y se fue a su casa. Se dirigió a su habitación y tomó una ducha, para luego irse a la casa de su hermana, a ver si ella podría explicarle que diablos pasaba.

Al llegar a la casa de su hermana, la encontró leyendo una revista en el sofá. La rubia levanto la cabeza y lo miro extrañada.

-¿No deberías estar en tu luna de miel?

-Algo muy raro esta pasando aquí… ¿Cómo es eso que debería estar en mi luna de miel?

-Pues, hasta donde yo se, las personas recién casadas se van de luna de miel, Draco.

-¡¿Y como es eso de que yo estoy "recién casado"! ¡¡No me acuerdo de nada!

-Primero no recuerdas a Ginny y ahora no recuerdas que te casaste con Kimberly Sailla… Tienes un problema serio, Draco.

-¿¿Cómo que no recuerdo a Ginny? ¡Por supuesto que recuerdo a Ginny! Lo que no recuerdo eso de haberme casado con Kimberly Sailla.

-Ahora es Kimberly Malfoy, querido –dijo Ashley, que parecía bastante divertida.

-No, no, no… ¿Me casé con Sailla y deje a Ginny de lado? Imposible.

-Supuestamente no recordabas a Ginny, hermanito. La mandaste al diablo.

**-¿¿¿Y como diantres no voy a recordar a Ginny? **

-Bueno… Es posible que haya sido culpa de la hechicera…

-Tengo que encontrar a Ginny…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Hola, Harry… -saludó Hermione, entrando a la casa del pelinegro.

-Hola, Hermione. ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?

-Te quería preguntar si has visto a Ginny… Desde anoche que no aparece. He hablado con todos sus conocidos y nadie sabe de ella. La señora Weasley esta inconsolable.

-¿Fuiste a ver a Ashley Malfoy? Sé que se conocen… Aunque no sé si se traten mucho… Nada pierdes con intentar.

-Claro… ¿Puedo usar tu chimenea?

-Por supuesto… Tienes que decir "apartamento de A Malfoy".

-Ok, gracias Harry… ¡Apartamento de A Malfoy! –Exclamó Hermione, arrojando los polvos flu. Al llegar al apartamento de Ashley, vio a, la que seguramente sería Ashley Malfoy y al que indudablemente seria Draco Malfoy.

-¿Quién eres tu? –preguntó Ashley, mirándola ceñuda.

-Soy Hermione…

-¿Granger? –preguntó Draco, observándola fijamente.

-Ahora soy Weasley, Malfoy –contestó Hermione-. Quería saber si alguno de ustedes ha visto a Ginny…

-¿Qué pasó con Ginny? –preguntó Draco, alarmado.

-No aparece desde anoche… No tenemos ni idea de donde esta… ¡La hemos buscado por todos lados!

Draco se paso una mano por el cabello… ¿Dónde estaría Ginny?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Despertó. ¿Cuándo se había dormido? Abrió un poco mas los ojos, y miro a su alrededor. Estaba en una playa solitaria. ¡Obviamente tenia que esta solitaria! Por que según podía ver, era de noche. Se levantó y se estiró… Un momento… ¿Estaba seca? ¿Estaba al lado de una playa, y estaba ceca?

-La suerte me acompaña –Se dijo Ginny, y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. ¿Dónde estaría?

De repente, alguien le sujeto las manos en la espalda y la tumbó bruscamente en la arena.

-¡¡AAAHHHHH! –Gritó Ginny, intentando soltarse desesperadamente. El "alguien" que la había tumbado, era un hombre… Bastante guapo bajo la luz de la luna.

_-«¡Ah! Lo siento… Es que un ladrón anda suelto, y tenemos que ser precavidos»_ –Habló en un idioma que Ginny no entendió, pero que pudo descifrar que era español.

-Disculpa… -dijo Ginny, algo torpe. ¿Y si el tipo este no sabía habla ingles?

-¡Oh! ¿Hablas ingles? –preguntó el chico. Ginny asintió-. Te decía que hay un ladrón suelto… Y ya sabes, tenemos que ser cuidadosos.

-Ya veo… Oye… ¿Me podrías decir donde estamos?

-¿Cómo que donde estamos? ¡En una playa! –dijo el chico, algo extrañado.

-Me refería a que país…

-¿Acaso perdiste la memoria? Estamos en Republica Dominicana.

-¿Republica Dominicana? –Ginny estaba segura que había oído hablar de ese lugar… No recordaba en donde, pero si las había oído mencionar.

-Si… Republica Dominicana… En el Mar Caribe…

-¡¿El Mar Caribe! ¡¿En América!

-El Mar Caribe queda en América, si.

América… ¡Vaya que Samantha se había ido lejos! Dios… ¿Ahora como volvería?

-¿Estas perdida? ¿Quiere llamar a alguien? Te puedo prestar mi teléfono…

Teléfono… que buena herramienta… ¡Lastima que no conocía a nadie que tuviera teléfono en Inglaterra! Solo Hermione, y nunca se había molestado en preguntarle cual era el numero.

-Creo que una llamada por teléfono no resolverá mis problemas.

-¿Acaso no viniste con tu familia? ¿O en algún tour? –preguntó el chico.

-La cosa es que no recuerdo como vine a parar aquí.

-¿Perdiste la memoria? ¿Recuerdas tu nombre?

-Me llamó… Ginny, Ginny Weasley… Creo que lo único que no recuerdo es como llegue aquí.

-¿No recuerdas si viniste con alguien?

-No.

-¿No traes dinero, ropa?

-Me temo que no…

El chico la miró ceñudo. ¿De donde diablos había salido esta chica? Lo cierto es que era muy bonita… Tenia una cara de ángel ¡y unas piernas…! Las cuales pudo notar perfectamente, ya que el corto camisón que tenía puesto le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos.

-Creo que en mi casa tengo alguna ropa que pueda servirte… Si quieres te la puedo prestar…

-Te lo agradecería mucho –sonrió Ginny. No sabia porque, pero ese chico le inspiraba confianza.

-Ven, por aquí esta mi carro… Y por cierto, me llamó Diego.

Caminaron unos minutos, hasta llegar a un lujoso carro negro. Diego condujo algunos minutos hasta llegar a una casa bastante grande y bonita. Se bajaron del carro y entraron a la casa, que estaba muy bien decorada. Diego la llevó hacia una habitación, no tan grande, pero si bonita y calida.

-Aquí encontraras ropa, y si quieres te puedes quedar a descansar. Mañana hablaremos mas tranquilos –dijo Diego amablemente, y salio de la habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco caminaba de un lado para otro. ¡Ya no sabia que hacer!

Había pasado una semana, y Ginny no aparecía por parte. ¿Dónde podría estar?

-¡¡Draco!

Oh, no. ¡Kimberly Sailla lo tenia harto! No paraba de reprocharle que en la noche de bodas él se haya quedado dormido, pero ¿Qué culpa tenia él si ella era tan mala en la cama que los hombres se le dormían?

-¡Draco! –Exclamó Kimberly, parándosele al frente-. ¡Solo tenemos una semana de casados, y tú ya me tienes completamente descuidada! Solamente te preocupas de esa tal Gina… ¡Ella no es tu esposa, yo si!

-Es Ginny. Y debería ser al revés: Ella debería ser mi esposa y no tu. Aun no tienes los papeles del divorcio porque he estado demasiado ocupado buscando a Ginny… Pero puedes estar segura que desde que la encuentre, e incluso antes, tendrás los papeles de divorcio.

Kimberly estaba totalmente ofendida.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡No te concederé el divorcio! ¿Para que te vayas con esa perra? Ni lo sueñ… -Pero no pudo continuar, Draco la sujetó fuertemente por la muñeca.

-No te atrevas a insultar a Ginny –dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, con voz bastante calmada, pero apretándole mas fuerte la muñeca-. La única perra que hay aquí… eres tú… Y lo único que ganas al negarte al divorcio… Es retrasar unos cuantos días el divorcio… ¿Acaso se te olvida quien soy yo? Soy el gran Draco Malfoy… el rico y poderoso Draco Malfoy… Y… te agradecería que te largaras de _mi_ casa por las buenas… por que si no lo haces por las buenas… lo harás por las malas… y te puedo asegurar que no será nada agradable… entiendes lo que te digo, ¿verdad, Sailla? –Todo esto lo dijo arrastrando las palabras, con voz baja y calmada.

-T… Te… ¡Tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí, Draco! ¡Soy tu esposa quieras o no!

-Estas avisada, Sailla… O te largas por las buenas… O lo harás por malas… Pero lo harás –dicho esto, desapareció.

Kimberly se quedó parada en el mismo lugar, sobándose la adolorida muñeca. ¿Quién se creía ese estúpido para decirlo todo eso?

-Si cree que se puede divorciar de mi tan fácil… ¡Esta muy equivocado! El es rico y poderoso… Pero yo también. Ya veras, Draco Malfoy… No te dejare el camino libre para que te vayas con la perra esa de Weasley… Te quedaras a mi lado, ¡Como que me llamo Kimberly Sailla! O mejor dicho, Kimberly Malfoy –rió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Hola! –saludó Diego, entrando a la habitación de Ginny.

-Hola, Diego –Sonrió Ginny. Diego era muy atento con ella, a pesar de que casi no la conocía… Se llevaba muy bien con él, le gustaba mucho estar a su lado.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? –preguntó Diego, sentándose a su lado.

-Muy bien… Con algo de calor, pero bien. ¿Y tú?

-Yo también amanecí muy bien… Ginny… Sé que nos conocemos hace una semana, pero me gustas… -Confesó Diego, acercándose a ella-. Eres una chica muy linda, ¿sabes? –Y sin decir más, la besó.

Ginny se quedo estática por unos cuantos segundos, pero lentamente le fue respondiendo el beso… Al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué perdía? Draco estaba casado y al otro lado del mundo… Y ella estaba en una isla caliente con un chico bastante guapo. Enredo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Diego, mientras este la sujetaba por la cintura. Se sentía muy bien junto a Diego. Ya era hora de olvidarse de Draco, de dejar de sufrir por el… ¿Y que mejor manera, que con Diego?

**Notas de la Autora_: ¡¡Hola! Si… Amenazas falsas de parte mía… Pero esta vez no dire nada a los que no me dejan rr… ¡¡Estoy muy animada! Me fascino este cap… ¡Me encanto! Dios… Amethyst y Melody se lucieron (son los nombres de mis inspiración, Melody me da las ideas y Amethyst las redacta). ¡Espero que a ustedes tambien le guste! Aaahhhh! Que feliz estoy, este capitulo me animo mucho:D_**

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron review. ¡Las quiero mucho! ¡Por ustedes publico! _**

_**Gracias a:**_

**Replika.**

**Igni**** (Ya veras lo que pasara con Samantha… jajajajaja)**

**Andy-Wm**** (Amiga! No me gusta pelearme contigo, me caes muy bien, lo sabes, vdd? TQM!)**

**Pilika-LastHope**

**Princess witch**

**Tomoyosita**

**Kayi**

**Karo**

**Yose-Malfoy-Felton**

**Karen**

**agatha ackerley**

**Isabella Riddle**

**Armelle Potter**

**leodyn**

**Laia Bourne Black**

**CoNnY-B**

**ana-pop-sb**

**Luciana**

**Hitomi Felton**** (adoro el DG! En serio, aunque no lo parezca :p)**

**Tomoyosita**

**sakupotter**

**amsp14 (sorry, linda, pero eso de que el hechizo de un mago se anula cuando muere se lo invento Melody… Aunque si, seria muuuuuuuuuuy bueno que fuera cierto:p)**

**Valeria Michelle**

**Meichen**

**Pekita**

**Minakuna Tachimoto**

**Fabisa**

**maritza chan**

**Laura Melissa**

**MoNi WeAsLeY**

**Meloo**

_**¡Muchisisisisisisimas gracias a todas! Este capitulo se lo dedico especialmente a Andy-Wm y a Valery, ¡Las quiero a las dos!**_

**Nota_: En el chap anterior recibí 31 reviews… En este chap o 30 o no actualizo… ¡Cuidense!_**


	11. Sirena XI

_**ESCRIBO POR QUE ME GUSTA, PUBLICO POR LOS REVIEWS. ** _

**Sirena**

**Cap. 11**

_Ginny se quedo estática por unos cuantos segundos, pero lentamente le fue respondiendo el beso… Al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué perdía? Draco estaba casado y al otro lado del mundo… Y ella estaba en una isla caliente con un chico bastante guapo. Enredo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Diego, mientras este la sujetaba por la cintura. Se sentía muy bien junto a Diego. Ya era hora de olvidarse de Draco, de dejar de sufrir por el… ¿Y que mejor manera, que con Diego? _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Draco! Que sorpresa… ¿A qué se debe tu agradable visita? –preguntó Kimberly, con descaro.

-Vengo a exigirte que firmes el maldito divorcio –dijo Draco, con los dientes apretados.

-¿Y por qué yo haría eso? –preguntó, fingiendo incredulidad.

-¡Se me esta terminando la paciencia, Sailla, así que firma el maldito divorcio y sal de mi vida de una vez por todas!

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Mira, Sailla… He sido muy paciente contigo, mas de lo que debería, y adivina que… ¡Ya me tienes harto! ¡Firma el maldito divorcio si no quieres tener graves problemas conmigo! Sabes perfectamente que eres un estorbo en mi vida, y también sabes que lo que menos me cuesta es eliminar estorbos, así que firma el maldito divorcio y no atentaras contra tu vida.

-Por Dios, Draco, ¡no te exasperes! Es mas, te tengo un trato –dijo Kimberly tranquilamente-. Te firmare el divorcio… si y sólo si me das una Luna de Miel _decente_.

-¿Una Luna de Miel decente? –Preguntó Draco-. ¿A que te refieres con eso?

-En nuestra última luna de miel te dormiste mientras me hacías el amor –dijo Kimberly fríamente-. ¿Y todavía preguntas que a que me refiero con eso? Mira, vamonos de Luna de Miel por un par de meses, y tendrás tu estúpido divorcio firmado, sin necesidad de matar a nadie ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Y quien me asegura a mi que después de que te dé "una luna de miel decente" me firmaras el divorcio? –preguntó Draco.

Kimberly agarró la hoja del divorcio y puso su firma. Draco sacó la varita para arrebatarle la hoja a Kimberly antes de que ella pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, pero Kimberly fue más rápida y la metió en una caja fuerte.

-Cuando lleguemos de luna de miel, te daré la clave que abre la caja fuerte, ¿Qué te parece?

-Como si me la fuera a dar.

-Si no te la doy tendrás toda la libertad de matarme –dijo Kimberly, apacible.

Draco se quedó unos minutos taladrándola con la mirada.

-Tu ganas, Sailla, te daré la Luna de Miel que tanto quieres –dijo Draco, después de casi quince minutos.

-Muy buena elección, Draco –dijo Kimberly, divertida-. Ya tengo todo preparado para irnos. Viajaremos por tres meses…

-Dos semanas.

-Tres meses.

-Un mes.

-Tres meses.

-¡Un mes!

-¡Tres meses!

-¡¡Un mes!

-Dos meses y medio… ¡Es mi ultima oferta!

-Un mes y medio.

-¡Dos y medio y punto! Como decía, viajaremos dos meses y medio por varios países caribeños. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ir al Caribe y esto me parece perfecto. Estaremos una semana en Hawai, otra en las Bahamas, Jamaica, Cuba, Puerto Rico, Republica Dominicana, Costa Rica, Antigua y Barbuda, Martinica y como quiero darle un toque romántico, nos vamos también a Paris –Dijo cono ojitos soñadores-. Nos vamos el lunes, así que ve empacando tus cosas –dicho esto, desapareció para aparecer en un bar del callejón Diagon.

Se sentó en la barra y ordenó una bebida cualquiera. Se dedicó a mirar a la nada. No tenía nada interesante que hacer: al fin y al cabo ya había convencido a Draco para que se fueran de luna de miel.

Un chico moreno con anteojos bastante guapo se sentó al lado de ella… ¡al fin algo con lo que divertirse!

-Hola –saludó Kimberly, amablemente.

-Hola –le devolvió el saludo el moreno, como quien dice sin ganas.

-¿Vienes seguido? –Kimberly a menudo se preguntaba, porque diantre hacia siempre esa típica pregunta.

-No.

-Eres de pocas palabras ¿eh? –Kimberly le tendió la mano-. Mi nombre es Kimberly Sailla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry miró a la chica que tenia enfrente… ¿Para que negarlo? Era guapísima, pero últimamente la vida amorosa no formaba parte de su vida. A menos, claro, que se contara a Ashley Malfoy… Y no estaba seguro si se podía contar, ya que, como quien dice, son dos desconocidos que están esperando un hijo. Raro ¿cierto? Pero la verdad era que no sabia prácticamente nada de Ashley Malfoy, y ella le intrigaba, y mucho. Sentía que tenía que conocer más de ella… Cuales eran sus gustos, que no le gustaba, cual era su comida favorita… ¡Todo!

-¿Hola? –Kimberly seguia con el brazo tendido, insistente.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, mi nombre es Harry Potter –dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

-Vaya, vaya ¡El héroe del mundo mágico! Es un verdadero placer conocerte –dijo Kimberly, sonriente.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras se preguntaba por que la gente decia "un placer conocerte" si al fin y al cabo, por mas que intentes, nunca llegas a conocer realmente a una persona.

Siguieron hablando un buen rato. Kimberly era muy simpática… Tal vez ya era hora de volver al camino del amor ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo no tenía novia ni nada que se le pareciera…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Diego: amable, cariñoso, atractivo con un toque de picardía… Draco: Orgulloso, algo arrogante, amable (solo con ella), atractivo y sensual… y casado. ¡Que gran defecto!

-Últimamente has estado muy pensativa –dijo Diego, abrazándola por la espalda-. Me gustaría saber que esta pasando por tu cabeza…

-Te morirías de aburrimiento –aseguró Ginny.

-Igual me gustaría saber –dijo Diego, sentándose en un mueble.

Ginny sonrió.

-Que raras son las casas aquí… ¿Ninguna tiene chimenea? –preguntó Ginny.

-En un país como este no se necesita chimenea, Ginny… ¿Acaso quieres ver dominicanos derretidos? –Ginny rió-. ¿Quieres un café o algo?

-Me encantaría.

-Iré a prepararlos, esperame aquí.

-Me gustaría ayudarte. En todo lo que tengo aquí nunca he ido a la cocina, ahora que lo pienso.

-No es necesario, Ginny, en serio. Puedo ingeniármelas yo solo.

-Pero quiero hacerlo –dijo Ginny, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¡¡No! –Gritó Diego, poniéndose entre Ginny y la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Ginny, extrañada por la actitud de Diego-. ¿Hay alguien ahí dentro? –preguntó Ginny, al oír un tintineo.

-Este… ¡Si! Es una mujer que viene tres veces a la semana a ayudarme con la limpieza.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué nunca la había visto?

-Es que… Es muy discreta –Diego estaba bastante nervioso.

-Quiero conocerla –dijo Ginny, apartando a Diego y abriendo la puerta. Mas no pudo sorprenderse al no ver ninguna mujer ahí, si no que habían platos lavándose solos… ¡Así que Diego era un brujo!

-Ginny… Este… -Diego suspiró, sacando su varita-. Lamento mucho tener que hacer esto, pero… -se detuvo. Ginny estaba tirada en el piso, revolcándose de la risa-. ¿Ginny? ¿Acaso no estas asustada?

-¿Asustada? –Preguntó, parando de reír un momento-. ¡Pero si de donde vengo que los platos se laven solos es lo más normal del mundo!

-¿Eres bruja? –Preguntó Diego, asombrado-. ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste!

-¡Claro! Voy por las calles diciéndole a todo el mundo que puedo hacer magia.

-Esto es genial. ¡Nunca se me paso por la cabeza que pudieras ser bruja! Nunca te he visto usar tu varita…

-Es que no la tengo conmigo… -Dijo Ginny.

-Ah, claro. Seguramente esta con tu ropa… ¿Pero es que acaso las personas con las que viniste no se han encargado de buscarte?

-Bueno… la cosa es… que llegue aquí nadando –dijo Ginny y se dedicó a explicarle todo con respecto a Samantha.

-Vaya… Entonces nadie de Inglaterra sabes que estas aquí…

-Así es…

-Si quieres te puedo prestar mi lechuza –dijo Diego-. Claro que tardara varias semanas en llegar…

-No importa. Llegara y eso es lo importante –sonrió Ginny.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡¡Draco! ¿Estas… listo? –Preguntó Kimberly, entrando a la habitación de su esposo-. ¿Dónde están tus maletas?

-En mi bolsillo –gruñó Draco.

-Bien, aquí tengo el traslador. Se activara dentro de diez minutos y nos apareceremos en Republica Dominicana –dijo Kimberly.

-¿Republica Dominicana? Pensaba que primero iríamos a Hawai.

-Cambio de planes. Primero iremos a Republica Dominicana, después Puerto Rico, Las Bahamas, Cuba, Costa Rica, Jamaica, Antigua y Barbuda, Martinica, Hawai y por ultimo, obviamente, Paris.

-Vamonos rápido, que quiero acabar con esta tortura pronto.

Kimberly rió traviesamente.

Aparecieron en el lobby de un hotel, aparentemente mágico, y fuero a registrarse. El hotel era, efectivamente, mágico, excepto por la playa, a la que también asistían muggles (Draco puso una cara de desagrado). Cuando le dieron la llave de la habitación, Draco se fue directamente a esta y se tranco en el baño.

-¡No te creas que e vas a evitar todo el viaje, Draco Malfoy! ¡¡Dije que quería una Luna de Miel decente y eso quiero! –Exclamó Kimberly, en la puerta del baño.

-¿Me puedes dejar en paz? –dijo Draco, abriendo la puerta del baño.

-¿Acaso te piensas esconder en el baño toda la luna de miel? ¿Tan pocas ganas tienes de hacer el amor conmigo… o es acaso que no puedes hacerlo?

-Contigo, no. No me excitas, Sailla… -dijo, arrastrando las palabras-. Me voy a dar un paseo por la playa… Prefiero estar rodeado de muggles a estar contigo –afirmó, saliendo de la habitación de un portazo, y dejando a Kimberly totalmente indignada.

La playa estaba totalmente llena de personas, en su mayoría, muggles. Se encaminó hacia un lugar algo apartado del resto de las personas. Habían algunas palmeras, que al parecer dividían una zona de otra. Decidió aventurarse hacia la otra zona, y vio a una chica sentada, algo alejada del agua.

Era pelirroja con pecas, y estaba mirando al vacío con unos preciosos ojos color avellana. A Draco le dio un vuelco al corazón…

-¿Ginny? –Preguntó Draco, esperanzado.

-¿Draco? – A Ginny le dio un vuelco el corazón. No lo podía creer… ¡El estaba allí!

Se abalanzó hacia él, que la acogió en sus brazos y comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire. La bajó y comenzaron a besarse con desesperación, como para demostrarse que no era ningún juego que les hacia la mente, que el otro en realidad estaba allí… Lo había extrañado tanto.

-¡Vaya! Al parecer no era del todo cierto la historia que me contaste, Ginny –Diego estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de ellos, mirando con resentimiento a Ginny.

_**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola! ¿Se encuentran que duré mucho? Seguro que si… ¡Pues dije que quería 30 rr y a los 30 rr actualizo! ¿Ven que cumplo? Jajajaja así que ya saben la clave si quieren que actualicé rápido… (Que mala soy lol). Saben que les agradezco mucho sus rr, y esta vez… ¡Sorprendanse! ¡Voy a contestar! Para que después no se me quejen, eh!_

**Fabisa**

_¡Hola, chica! ¿Así que soy una manipuladora? Jajajaja ¡Me insultas! Jajaja… nah, yo tb me creo manipuladora (carita de demonio). Y me gusta que te haya gustado el chap anterior… Diego es un encanto, ya ni se que voy a hacer con el… ¡Es que me cae bien! Y se quedara triste si pierde a Ginny… ¿Crees que seria buena idea soltar a Draco y que Ginny quede con Diego? Hummm… Espero que te haya gustado este chap, ¡Besos!_

**Isabella Riddle**

_Y se queja de que tardo mucho en actualizar… ¡Dile a Valery eso! ¿Y no te gusta Diego? ¡A mi me encanta! Jajaja, espero que te haya gustado este chap. ¡Kiss!_

**MoNi WeAsLeY**

_Como ves, ya esta el reencuentro de Draco y Ginny, así que dudo mucho que la pelirroja olvide tan fácil a mi querido rubito… Pero que conste que Diego jugara su papel entre Draco y Ginny (risa malvada) Espero que te haya gustado el chap, sigue dejando rr ¡Chauuu!_

**Laia Bourne Black**

_Para que veas lo bien que me leí el sexto libro… Pero creo q eso ya te lo dije por MSN. En cuanto a lo de llevarte a Draco… Puedes hacerlo… pero temporalmente solamente, eh! Así q no te acariñes, por q por muy bien que me caiga Diego, me gusta mas Draco jajaja Espero que te haya gustado este chap y sigas dejándome esos rr q me encanta. ¡Kisses!_

**Meloo**

_¡Corazón de melón! Jajajaja no se q contestarte… q cosa, no? Bueno, pues, tonos te voy a hablar de ti fic… ¡¡¡actualiza RAPIDO! jajajaja deja rr mas sustanciosos, corazón de melón! No seas como yo q solo dejo monosílabos! Jejejeje, cuídate mucho y actualiza PRONTO. ¡Bye!_

**amsp14**

_¡Holaaaaaaaaa! Jajaja me encantan tus rr, son muy largos :p Y si, a mas de uno le gustaría despertarse con un vociferador en la mañana lol. Y si, tienes toda la razón, va a ser un graaaaaaaan problema para Draco deshacerse de su querida esposa, más ahora que encontró a Ginny… Y como creo que pudiste notar, no solo va a ser un problema para Draco, si no para Harry y Ashley también (cara de demonio). En cuanto a Diego, ese si va a ser un problema grande… (Es que me cae bien). Espero que te haya gustado este chap, cuídate mucho ¡Besos!_

**Minakuna Tachimoto**

_Hola! Jejeje, vamos a tus preguntas: eso significa q Samantha se murio..? jajajajajajajajaja Incógnita! y ahora como va a pasar con la Kimberly esta.. Pues, ya viste que pasó! Claro que aq no se acaba lo de Samantha… :p y Ashley va a tenerlo sola? Mas incógnita! Como pudiste ver, Kimberly no solo va a ser un problema para Draco. y porq no haces una cita entre Harry y Ashley, y se enamore Harry de ella, no te parece? Como pudiste notar, Harry ya se esta enamorando de Ashley, pero no será tan fácil. Ashley tiene un carácter muy fuerte, y Harry no le cae del todo bien. Bueno, creo que esas fueron todas las preguntas. Si tienes mas… ¡Adelante! Espero que te haya gustado el chap, ¡Cuídate mucho! _

**angie90**

_aahhh? Un nombre un poco mas raro? Nooooooooo! Jajajaja el nombre mas raro que escuchas en Republica Dominicana seria… Uriel:S no conviene, vdd? Mejor dejémosle Diego! Jejeje espero que te haya gustado el chap, cuídate mucho! Beshos!_

**Karen**

_Me alegro muchisisisisisisisisisimo que te haya gustado el chap. Espero que este también te guste este chap también, cuídate!_

**Laura Melissa**

_aaaahhhhhhhh! Para q tu veas, Ginny tiene q probar un chin de sazon dominicano jajajaja Me alegró que te haya gustado el chap, y espero que este también te guste. Con lo de Ginny en Inglaterra otra vez… Ya lo veremos :p ¡Cuídate y conéctate mas seguido!_

**Kailey Hamilton**

_**¡MI RR NUMERO 200!** (en realidad el 201, pero bueno, ia saes) Jajajaja, q emoción! Jajaja Yo tb creo q debí haber esperado mas para enredar a Ginny y a Diego, pero ia me conoces, todo rápido (al contrario de ti), lo que pasa es que no se me da alargarlo. A mi también me cae súper mal Kimberly, pero que le vamos a hacer. Espero que te haya gustado este chap, y que actualices pronto. ¡Beshos y abashos! _

**Miechen-Chan**

_¡Lailita! Creo que si, chantajear es ilegal… ¡Mandame a la poli! Jejeje (no te lo cojas en serio, eh!). No creo que te gustaria ser Ginny… Ella ahora mismo tiene unos líos en la cabeza que ni yo se como puede con ellos. Espero que te haya gustado el chap! Cuídate mucho!_

**Princess witch**

_¿Quién te dijo que Ginny olvidó a Draco? Nononono, no te confundas, eh! Y creo que fue al revés a como me dijiste… Draco no vio a Ginny con Diego, si no q Diego vio a Draco con Ginny… jajaja q lío! Espero que te haya gustado este chap, cuídate mucho!_

**Replika**

_¡Hola! Y dime, ¿tu cuando actualizas? Te tardas más q io! Ayyysshshshsh Espero que te haya gustado este chap, cuídate mucho!_

**Andy**

_aer… No se si estarás de viaje aun, bueno, si estas leyendo esto, lo dudo. Espero que te haya ido bien en tu viaje. Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap anterior, y espero que te guste este también te guste. Cuídate!_

**Yose-Malfoy-Felton**

_**HE AQUÍ, LA LECTORA POR LA QUE ESTOY CONTESTANDO LOS REVIEWS. AGRADEZCANLE, AGRADEZCANLE!** Jajajajajajajajajajaja, me gustó eso de que reclamaras que contestara los rr… jajajajaja, y me gusto que te haya gustado el chap, y espero de vdd q te haya gustado este tb. ¡Cuídate mucho!_

**Valery Ryddle**

_¡Hola, Valy! Ahora a contestar la carta que me dejaste jajajaj. No fue nada recomendar tu fic en el chap cinco, pero no lo volvere a recomendar hasta que actualices. A mi tb me gusto la parte de la violación, o sea, por eso la puse. No soy masoquista. Siiiii se que lo de la hermana de Draco esta medio quemado, y siiiiiii también se que tengo ingenio! Jajaja ¿En serio crees que no cambie la personalidad de Draco? No se, a mi me da la impresión de q lo puse medio cursi. Y esas frasecitas que te dieron risa… ¡A mi me dio mas risa escribirlas! ¡Te lo aseguro! Y bueno, Valy, tienes que saber que no solo Hermione, si no todo el mundo tiene esos instintos asesinos. Por ejemplo: Yo quiero matarte por que hace un siglo que no actualizas, ¿ves? Y con lo de mi país… ¡Es que a cada fic hay q ponerle un sazoncito dominicano! Jajaja Y creedme, si tuviera un amigo como Diego, no te lo presentaría… (maybe si, pero como propiedad privada). En lo de la hechicera… No creerás en quien me inspire: No se si habrás visto los muñequitos de sabrina la brujita, q hay una mala, pues en esa… ajajajaja Y NO ME DROGO, Melody and Amethyst son mis inspiraciones! Melody me da las ideas, y Amethyst me dicta como redactarlas. **Y como ya dije, si quieren que actualice pronto, dejen rr! **Cuídate mucho, y actualiza pronto, ¡tqm!_

**michelle felton**

_Pues si, obviamente Draco y Ginny volverían y volvieron a reencontrarse, pero como sabras, no puedo dejar a Diego de lado… No me lo perdonaría! Jajaja, espero que te guste este chap y que me sigas dejando rr ¡Cuídate!_

**Tomoyosita**

_¿Qué Diego es un queeee? Jajajaja, dindo maguito nos salio nuestro Diego jajaja Espero que te haya gustado este chap y que me sigas dejando rr… ¡Besos!_

**Armelle Potter**

_Sabes que actualizo depende de la velocidad con la que me lleguen los rr. Me alegro que te haya gustado el chap diez y espero que te guste este. En cuanto a mi hermana… bueno, mejo ni opino… Cuídate muchísimo!_

**Lil Granger**

_¡Oh, Lilyyyyyyyy! Jajajaja, no debiste saltarte del dos al diez… debiste leer con calma! Pues obvio que no entiendes naaaaaaada jajajaja, espero que te pongas al día… ¡Pero con tuuuuuu fic! Espera… voy a ver hace cuanto no actualizas… el 21 de noviembre cumples un año, poco tiempo, eh? Espero que te pongas al día con mi fic, y que te haya gustado este chap jejejeje ¡Cuídate!_

**maritza chan**

_que rr mas largo! Jajaja, ya veras lo q paso con la bruja esa… espero que te haya gustado el chap, cuídate!_

**CoNnY-B**

_¿En serio me has leído mejores? ¿Cómo que? Bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado el chap… y espero que este te haya gustado. Cuídate mucho, bye!_

**Nitu**

_¡Hola! Q bueno q te guste mi historia, espero q te siga gustando y q me dejs rr… ¡Besos!_

**Hitomi Felton -Zaira Malfoy-**

_Ese Draco es mío, ooohhh para mi solita ooohhh jajajaja naaah, es de Ginny, y aunq no creas q me gusta el dg, la vdd es q me encanta… q por cierto, lei un fic tuyo de ellos… el despertar, pq no actualizas, eh! Jejejejeje espeor q me sigas leyendo y dejando rr! Byes!_

**Leody**

_Hola! Sorry por no haber leido tu fic aun… pero lo hare, prometido! Espero que te haya gustado este chap, cuídate!_

**sophye potter**

_Otra que me dejo una carta! Jajaja que bueno me dejaste rr, al fin. Ya eres la segunda que me dice que mis personajes no pierden personalidad… Pero yo creo que si, no se… ¿Y quien te segura que Samantha murió, ehhhhh:p Ahora, con respecto a tu historia… creo q el ultimo rr q te deje fue "…" espero que hayas entendido los puntos suspensivos como que no estuve muy conforme, si no, ya lo sabes… pero aun así espero que actualices pronto, ya que escribes muy bien, y la historia en si, me gusta mucho… Cuídate mucho, bye!_

**Pilika-LastHope**

_En realidad no me importa si te tardas en dejarme un rr… lo q cuenta es q me lo dejes, y no te preocupes por lo corto que pueda ser, ya que este chap esta cortisímo y yo tb dejo rr cortos… por cierto, cuando actualizas? Bueno, espero que pronto. Cuídate mucho!_

**Igni**

_Si crees que mi otro chap fue corto, este te va a parecer el colmo. Me alegro que te haya gustado, y espero que te guste este también. Cuídate mucho!_

**Gaili**

_Al fin mi queridísimo review número 30. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic, espero que sigas leyendo y dejando review. Cuídate!_

**Sybill T**

_¡Hola! Jajaja, no puedo creer que contaras mis rr… :p Asi que se me van algunas expresiones dominicanas:p es q no lo puedo evitar, lo llevo en la sangre. Y Eres la tercera q me dice lo de la personalidad… ¿en verdad lo crees? No creo que se adapten mucho… Espero que te halla gustado este chap igual q la historia y… ¿q noticias? Ah? Ah? Dime! Bueno, abashos! _


	12. Sirena XII

_**ESCRIBO POR QUE ME GUSTA, PUBLICO POR LOS REVIEWS. ** _

**Nota**_: este chap contiene algo de lemon. A las personas que no le gusten estas escenas, pueden saltarse cuando mis OoOo que uso como divisor, estén en _**negrita.**

**Sirena**

**Cap. 12**

-¡Vaya! Al parecer no era del todo cierto la historia que me contaste, Ginny –Diego estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de ellos, mirando con resentimiento a Ginny.

-Diego… -Murmuró Ginny, separándose casi instintivamente de Draco, pero este la agarró por la cintura y la ciñó a su cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres tu? –Preguntó Draco, mirando al desconoció fríamente.

-Esa misma pregunta podría hacerte yo… ¿O tal vez debería hacérsela a Ginny?

-¿Ginny?

La pelirroja se sentía acorralada… Se había sentido tan feliz de ver a Draco que fue a abrazarlo y a besarlo sin pensar en consecuencias… Sin pensar en nada. A todo esto ¿Qué hacia Draco en Republica Dominicana? De pronto recordó… ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Seguramente estaría de Luna de Miel con su querida esposita.

-¡Ginny! –Draco la zarandeo un poco, exigiendo una respuesta… ¿Pero que respuesta podía dar si ni ella misma se la sabía?

-Yo… Estem… -¡Dios! ¡¿Qué podía decir! _"Draco, este es mi novio actual: Diego, que me ayudo bastante cuando vine a parar aquí. Diego, este es mi ex-novio casado… ¿Por qué lo estaba besando? ¡Oh, bien! Es que sigo enamorada de el…" _ ¡Que gran respuesta!

-Bueno… Creo que esto ya esta suficientemente claro –Dijo Diego amargamente. Le dedicó una mirada a Ginny que la pelirroja no pudo descifrar, y se fue dejándola sola con Draco.

-¿Quién es ese tipo, Ginny? –preguntó el rubio mirándola calculadoramente.

-¿No deberías estar con tu esposa? –preguntó Ginny.

Draco bufó.

-¡No quiero ni siquiera recordar que tengo una esposa! –Exclamó Draco-. ¡No la soporto! No tengo ni idea como pude casarme con… esa.

-¿Entonces te divorciaras? –Preguntó Ginny. Su corazón latía fuertemente.

-Eso es lo que tengo planeado…

-¿Y entonces por que estas de Luna de Miel?

-¡Porque si no le doy la estúpida Luna de Miel jamás me firmara el divorcio! –contestó Draco, exasperado-. Entonces contéstame… ¿Quién era ese?

-Pues… el es… alguien muy importante para mi. Me ayudó mucho cuando me encontré sola en un país que no conocía…

-¿Por qué no te dignaste a enviar una lechuza, algo? –preguntó Draco, algo irritado.

-¿Cómo querías que le hiciera? –preguntó Ginny, comenzando a enojarse-. ¡No podía! Ni siquiera sabia si en este país habrían magos ¡No sabes las ganas que tenia de volver a Inglaterra! Si hubiera encontrado alguna lechuza, no hubiese dudado en utilizarla…

-¿Y porque el Diego ese pareció tan enojado cuando me vio contigo?

-Pues… el pensaba que yo estaba sola aquí… y bueno…

-No creo que el disgusto de el sea por que no estabas sola… Si no porque nos vio besándonos…

Ginny se sonrojó.

-Pues…

-¿Tuviste algún tipo de relación sentimental con el? –pregunto Draco duramente. Ginny se sonrojó-. ¿Eso es un si?

-Bueno… pero ¿Qué tiene que yo haya tenido una relación con él?

-Absolutamente nada –contestó Draco, frío.

-¡No tienes que enojarte por eso, Draco! Al fin y al cabo, tu estas en tu Luna de Miel…

-Si, Draco, deberías recordar que estas en tu Luna de Miel… -dijo Kimberly, caminando hacia Draco bastante enojada-. ¿Y adivina que? ¡La Luna de Miel es para pasarla con **tu esposa**! Y permíteme acordarte, que tu esposa soy _yo_ no _ella_. Tiene que complacerme esta Luna de Miel, Draco, o puedes ir olvidándote del divorcio.

-¿Sabes que, Sailla? ¡No pienso continuar con esta estúpida Luna de Miel que no sirve para nada!

-¡No te daré el papel con mi firma!

-¿En serio quieres estar atada a un hombre que te repugna?

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Me regreso ya mismo a Inglaterra y jamás, oyeme bien, jamás obtendrás el divorcio! –gritó encolerizada, yéndose a paso rápido.

Ginny miró a Draco, que en ese momento cerraba los puños con furia y maldecía a Kailla. No se atrevía a decirle nada ¿Qué le iba a decir? Al fin y al cabo estaba feliz de que Draco no tendría su Luna de Miel… La única Luna de Miel que Draco debía tener, era la de ella.

-Volvamos a Inglaterra –dijo Draco, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡Claro! Pero primero… estem… me gustaría hablar con Diego…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Kimberly ya estaba en su apartamento en Gran Bretaña. Necesitaba una copa **bien** fuerte. Urgente.

Se encamino hacia el bar al que siempre concurría, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Harry Potter allí, medio borracho. Tal vez ya no fueran tan necesario la copa…

-Harry Potter –saludó Kimberly.

-¿Y tu quien eres? –Harry claramente estaba borracho. Esto podía ser muy divertido…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Diego estaba acostado en el sillón de la sala, viendo desinteresado la TV.

-Diego… -lo llamó Ginny con sutiliza.

-¿No deberías estar con tu noviecito? –preguntó, sin siquiera mirarla.

-Diego, puedo explicarte…

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Qué en realidad viniste de vacaciones con tu novio, pero te perdiste y no sabias que haces? ¿O es tu esposo?

-En realidad es mi ex novio que casualmente vino de Luna de Miel con su esposa.

-Ah… Y tú eres la amante.

-¡No soy amante de nadie! Draco se casó con ella porque Samantha (¿te acuerdas que te hable de ella?) me hizo desaparecer de su memoria. Pero ahora con Samantha muerta, ha vuelto a recordarme… demasiado tarde.

-Ah, ya veo… Y supongo que "Draco" se divorciara y se casara contigo, ¿no? Y yo simplemente quedare como un vago recuerdo en tu mente.

-Diego, yo te aprecio mucho. No sabes como agradezco toda la ayuda que me brindaste, sin siquiera conocerme… ¡Pero yo no te amo! Amo a Draco, y dudo que eso cambie.

-Pues que te vaya bien con "Draco" –dijo, y desapareció.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Al fin en Inglaterra –Exclamó Ginny, al llegar a la casa de Draco-. Ya extrañaba el frío –sonrió-. Y por cierto… ¿Qué vas a hacer con lo del divorcio?

-Después pensare en eso –dijo Draco, acercándosele y tomándola por la cintura-. Ahora quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que no estuviste a mi lado –Dijo, besándole el cuello, mientras ella le acariciaba lentamente la espalda.

Draco puso una de sus manos en los muslos de la chica, y la otra en la cadera, alzándole la falda y la blusa. Ginny agarró a Draco por la cabeza, y atacó sus labios. Draco desabrochó la falda de la pelirroja, para después sacarle la blusa, dejando al descubierto su sujetador. Ginny comenzó a quitarle la camisa, casi con desesperación, rompiendo varios botones, para luego entretenerse con el pantalón del chico.

Draco le quitó la falda antes desabrochada, mientras besaba los pechos de Ginny a través del sujetador, que no tardó mucho en ser eliminado.

El rubio tumbó a Ginny en la alfombra, besándole los labios nuevamente. Bajó al cuello y siguió con sus senos, el vientre, hasta llegar sus bragas y bajarla lentamente, con los dientes.

Se separo un poco de ella para contemplarla, mientras el tono de la cara de la pelirroja se ponía en competencia con su cabello. Draco se quito su ropa interior, mientras volvía a los labios de Ginny.

Bajo una de sus manos hacia el sexo de la chica, el cual comenzó a acariciar, arrancándole gemidos ahogados por sus labios. Cuando la creyó lista, comenzó a penetrarla suavemente, intentando causarle el menor daño posible.

Se pasaron toda la noche haciendo el amor

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ashley Malfoy se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero en su habitación. Con sus tres/cuatro meses la barriga del embarazo se le estaba empezando a notar. El día anterior se había hecho su examen mensual, y le habían dicho que era hembra. Una niña…

Se había alistado para salir. Pensaba hacerle una visita a Harry, tal vez le interesaría saber que tendría una hija.

Harry… Siempre había pensado mucho en él (desde lo del prostíbulo), pero últimamente _sólo_ pensaba en el. Antes, siempre que se veían terminaban peleando, pero últimamente se estaban llevando mejor, y –para que negarlo– le gustaba mucho estar con el.

Se dirigió a la chimenea y dijo el nombre de la casa de Harry.

-¿Harry? –Lo llamó Ashley, cuando hubo llegado-. ¡¿Harry!

-¡¡Ashley! –Exclamó Harry, saliendo a la sala, solo con unos boxers puestos-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No puedo venir, acaso? –Preguntó Ashley, algo enojada por la actitud del moreno.

-Claro que puedes venir todas las veces que quieras… Pero este no es un muy buen momento…

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes com… -Ashley se calló de repente, al ver quien había salido del pasillo que daba a las habitaciones-. ¡¡Sailla!

-¿Ashley? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Kimberly, algo sorprendida de ver a su "cuñada" allí.

-¿Qué hago **yo** aquí? ¡¿Qué haces **tú** aquí! –Preguntó Ashley, indignada-. Harry… ¿Tu y ella…?

-Ashley, puedo explicártelo…

-¡No me tienes que explicar absolutamente nada! Al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué somos tú y yo? ¡Nada! Entonces ¿Por qué me deberías explicar algo…? –Ashley odiaba esos efectos del embarazo. Lloraba por cualquier cosa.

-Ashley, no llores linda…

-¿Por qué no le dices linda a esa… esa maldita perra que esta ahí? –Dijo señalando a Kimberly-. Que, no se si te interesa, pero esta casada con mi hermano –dijo, desapareciendo entre las llamas de la chimenea.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los rayos del sol entraban majestuosos a la sala de la casa del menor de los Malfoy, donde había una pareja únicamente cubiertas por las sabanas. Abrieron los ojos pesadamente.

-Buenos días –saludó Ginny, sonriendo.

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Nunca he dormido mejor.

-¿Qué tal si nos cambiamos y vamos a desayunar? –propuso Draco.

Al terminar de cambiarse, a Draco le surgió una duda.

-¿Ginny?

-Dime.

-¿Qué paso con Samantha?

-Pues… Me soltó mar adentro y me dijo que pronto vendrían varios tiburones. Al final le cayó un rayo y cayó al agua. Yo huí. Lo mas seguro es que a Samantha la hayan atacado los tiburones.

-¿Te sigues convirtiendo en sirena?

-Lamentablemente…

-Me lo suponía. Ni un rayo ni una manada de tiburones pueden con esa mujer.

¡Claro! ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Cuando un mago muere, todos sus hechizos, maldiciones desaparecen…

-¿No te pasó nada extraño mientras estuviste en Republica Dominicana?

-No… ¿Qué crees que este planeando?

-Matarte, sin duda, pero esta vez no se permitirá fallos.

-Así es, Ginevra Weasley, esta vez no me permitiré ningún fallo –La voz de Samantha retumbó en la sala de los Malfoy, maliciosa, triunfante…

**Notas de la Autora:** _¡Hola, mis queridísimos lectores! Aquí estoy fiel a mi palabra, publicando casi inmediatamente me llegó el review número 30. Ya saben que lo que mas me puedo tardar en publicar, después de llegado el review número 30 son unos tres días si estoy en clase, dos si es fin de semana._

**Y creo que, a esta altura, ya todos saben la nueva política de FF. A los que no, se los digo: el 21 de noviembre, FF decidió que contestar reviews en los capítulos era innecesario, y mas importando prohibido. Por lo tanto, creo el reply, que es que puedo contestarles y la respuesta les llegara al mail. Pero esto solo puedo hacerlo con los que hayan hecho Login, así que espero que todos los que tengan cuenta aquí inicien sesión para poder contestarles los reviews. A mis reviews anónimos, no se preocupen, que cualquier duda/pregunta que tengan, en el próximo chap se las contestare gustosa. Les digo a todos, pregunten todo lo que quieras, que casi siempre contesto (he dicho casi por que hay cosas que no me puedo permitir revelar :p).**

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews. ¡No saben cuanto me animan! _

_Espero que les haya gustado este chap (y si, se que esta corto… pero no lo puedo evitar), y que me sigan dejando sus opiniones._

_Beshos!_


	13. Sirena XIII

**Resumen del cap. 12**_: Draco y Ginny se reencuentran en Republica Dominicana. Kimberly los ve, y tras amenazarlos vuelve a Inglaterra, donde se encuentra con Harry borracho y aprovecha para acostarse con el. Al día siguiente Ashley va a visitarlo y se encuentra con la desagradable sorpresa. Mientras, Draco y Ginny hacen el amor, pero no todo es azucar, ya que de la nada aparece Samantha…_

**Sirena**

**Cap. 13**

-Así es, Ginevra Weasley, esta vez no me permitiré ningún fallo –La voz de Samantha retumbó en la sala de los Malfoy, maliciosa, triunfante…-. ¿Pasaron una buena noche? Espero que sí, porque será la última –Samantha hizo un movimiento con las manos dejando inmóvil tanto a Ginny como a Draco.

Ginny se sintió aterrada. ¿Qué pensaba hacerle esa arpía? No quería ni imaginarlo. Había pensado que se había librado completamente de Samantha aquel día en el mar. ¿Es que esa bruja no se hartaba de hacerle daño?

-Mi querida Sirena, deberías saber que con lo poderosa que soy _nada_ puede acabar conmigo. Bien… ¿por donde comienzo? –se volteo hacia Draco y sonrió maliciosamente-. ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos por ti, rubio? Mmmm… a ver ¿te dolería mucho si te rompiera un hueso? –preguntó, chasqueando los dedos. Draco apretó los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras una lagrima viajaba por su mejilla-. ¿Duele mucho? ¿Y que tal si te rompo… dos huesos? –dijo Samantha chasqueando los dedos nuevamente.

-¡¡¿Por qué tienes que dañarlo a él si es conmigo que tienes el problema!

-Porque si lo daño a él te daño a ti, querida –dijo Samantha simplemente-. Bien, terminemos estos rápido –dijo volviendo a chasquear los dedos. Se oyeron varios "crack" seguido de un desgarrador grito de Draco.

-Draco… -susurró Ginny.

-¡No te preocupes! Sólo le rompí los huesos de las piernas… -dijo Samantha en tono inocente-. Vamos a ver que tenemos aquí… -Dio un par de vueltas alrededor de Ginny, antes de que de su rostro brotara una gran sonrisa-. ¡Vaya, vaya! Esto será más divertido de lo que pensé…

Ginny la miró un momento sin comprender completamente a la hechicera, que hizo un extraño movimiento con su mano derecha. Ginny se llevó la mano a su estomago al sentir un agudo dolor que la hizo cimbrarse. Su falda estaba manchada de rojo, al igual que sus piernas y prontamente el piso.

-¿Pero que…?

-Mí querida Ginevra… Estas teniendo un aborto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ashley, por favor, déjame explicarte…

-¡¡¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Harry llevaba una hora en la puerta de la habitación de Ashley, insistiéndole a la rubia que la abriera, pero siempre obtenía la misma respuesta.

-Sabes que últimamente estoy teniendo muchos problemas…

-¡VETE!

-Estaba bebiendo y se me pasó la mano…

-¡NO QUIERO OIRTE!

-… Kimberly me encontró y supo aprovechar bien la situación.

La puerta se abrió lentamente ver a una Ashley fatigada y con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Admite que te gusta la perra esa –dijo Ashley débilmente.

-Kimberly no me gusta…

-¡Admítelo!

-No puedo admitir algo que no es cierto.

-¡Admítelo! ¡Admítelo! ¡ADMÍTELO!

-¡No me gusta Kimberly Sailla! ¡Nunca me ha gustado y nunca me gustara!

-Pero ella… es muy bonita y… y…

-Pero no me puede gustar ella, porque ya me gusta otra persona.

-¿Ah, si? ¿y quien es?

Harry se acerco a Ashley y la beso brevemente.

-¿No lo adivinas? –preguntó el moreno, separándose de la rubia y mirándola a los ojos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny cayó de rodillas en el piso. Sentía mucho dolor… Lagrimas humedecían su rostro sin cesar. Estaba embarazada… O mejor dicho, había estado embarazada. Aun le costaba creerlo…

-Samantha –una voz de ultratumba se escuchó en la habitación.

-S… señor…

Ginny levantó la cabeza y vio a un hombre alto, mucho más alto que un humano normal, vestido con una túnica totalmente negra y rostro duro. Samantha miraba al hombre, nerviosa.

-Tus hechos son inconcebibles, y hemos decidido que tu, Samantha, hija de la oscuridad serás privada de tus poderes por el resto de tu vida.

-No… ¡No! Señor, yo… le prometo que… -pero no pudo seguir hablando, una aura negra la cubrió completamente por unos segundos, para luego extinguirse completamente dejando a Samantha inconsciente en el suelo.

El hombre miró a Ginny y a Draco con profundidad y la pelirroja sintió que el dolor que sentía iba aminorando hasta dejar de existir.

-El hijo del fuego y del hielo resurgirá de la oscuridad para reunirse con ustedes.

Dicho esto, desapareció con Samantha en brazos, dejando a Ginny y a Draco solos y confundidos.

Draco se acerco lentamente a Ginny, abrazándola fuertemente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meses después…

Ginny se encontraba sentada en una esquina de la enorme cama de matrimonio. Miró a Draco que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. No, no estaba casada, aunque ya su rubio se lo había pedido, pero ella alegó que deberían esperar, ya que no quería pasar su Luna de Miel embarazada… Sí, embarazada. Nunca supieron como fue posible, pero no había perdido el embarazo. Se sintió tan feliz cuando se lo dijeron, al igual que sorprendida. Y las emociones de Draco no habían distado mucho de los de la pelirroja.

Al final, y después de muchas influencias y regadera de dinero, Draco al fin pudo divorciarse de Kimberly, de la que no volvieron a saber mas, igual que con Samantha.

Tuvo que pasar un largo camino para dejar de culparse por poner a Draco y a su hijo en tal peligro, pero con la ayuda de un buen psicomago y de Draco, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Fue todo un proceso para que los Weasley aceptaran a los hermanos Malfoy en la familia. Todavía recordaba la cara de Ron cuando Harry le dijo que iba a tener un hijo con nada mas y nada menos que la hermana de Draco Malfoy, pero ni comparación con la que puso cuando le dijo que ella estaba embarazada de Draco Malfoy.

Harry y Ashley… Esa era otra historia. Habían formalizado su relación poco antes de que la rubia diera a luz a su hermosa hija, Diomaris. Era la viva imagen de Harry, salvo en los ojos grises. Habían pasado por muchos problemas cuando Narissa se entero de que Potter, el asesino de su esposo, había embarazado a su única hija, y que para colmo pensaban casarse, no sabían cuando, pero lo harían. Pero al final tuvo que resignarse a la pareja de su hija.

-¿Qué haces despierta? –preguntó Draco, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja y colocando su mano en el abultado vientre de esta.

-Estaba pensando…

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué nombre crees que deberíamos ponerle?

-Mmmm… Decisión un poco difícil tomando en cuenta que no quieres saber el sexo –reprochó Draco.

-Vamos, que así es mas divertido –dijo Ginny, sonriéndole.

-Bien… pues si es varón se llamara como su padre, Draco.

-Yo había pensado en Matt.

-¿Matt? ¿Por qué Matt? ¡Draco es mejor que Matt! Draco representa… poder, respeto…

-No lo dudo mi amor, pero con un Draco es suficiente, ¿no crees?

-¿Por qué no quieres que se llame Draco?

-¿Y si es hembra como la llamaremos?

-¿Por qué no quieres que se llame Draco?

-¿Qué te parece Karyn?

-¿Por qué no quieres que se llame Draco?

-También le podemos poner Paige… o Claire.

-¿Estas evitando deliberadamente responderme?

-Te amo, Draco –dijo Ginny acercando su rostro al de Draco, quedando a escasos centímetros.

-Y yo a ti –respondió el rubio, acortando la distancia que los separaba y besándola tierna y profundamente-. Eres una tramposa.

-Aprendí del mejor –sonrió Ginny-. ¿Qué tal si dormimos? Mañana tenemos reunión Weasley…

-¡Ay, no! ¿Tenemos que ir? –preguntó Draco, haciendo un puchero.

-Sabes que si, Draco, y esta vez no lo evitaras.

-¿Podemos negociar eso?

-¡Ya duérmete! –exclamó Ginny, acostándose.

El rubio sonrió y se acostó al lado de su Ginny, abrazándola posesivamente, como llevaba haciéndolo esos últimos meses y como esperaba seguir haciéndolo en lo que le restara de vida.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora: **_Lo sientoooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Lo siento! Lo siento! Lo siento! Sé de debi haber publicado hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, lo sé! Pero pase por una crisis! Melody y Amethyst (para los que aun no saben quienes son, son los nombres que les puse a mis inspiraciones) decidieron que querían darse un tour por la Luna y dejarme aquí, sola y abandonada. Pero al fin volvieron, y aquí tienen el resultado. ¡Espero que les haya gustado el final de esta historia! Si, sé que es corto, pero es lo más que pude hacer. Y para aquellos que pensaron que al fin se iban a librar se mi, les aviso que no. ¡Tendrán de mí para rato! Pronto me verán en otra entrega de fic, esta vez un dark (DracoGinny, por supuesto), que espero que se lean todos._

_Agradezco infinitamente a todos sus reviews. No saben como me animaron, por ustedes esta historia llegó a su desenlace. Espero que me dejen el último review que me dejaran en esta historia._

_Cuídense mucho, y recuerden que esto no es un adiós, si no un hasta luego._

_¡Los quiero!_


End file.
